Done By Dawn
by J.D. Wolf
Summary: Sequel to Home By Twilight: Bella wakes to find that she is human again. Terrified she and members of the Cullen family rush her to Nevada, to the only person who can help her.AU
1. Chapter 1

**Based on characters from the _Twilight_ series written by Stephanie Meyer**

**Thank you to slackitude for making the necessary corrections for me.**

* * *

><p>Done By Dawn<p>

Chapter 1

The world was silent. Not even the sound of crickets disturbed Bella's sleep. The bed was warm and soft, and she didn't want to wake up yet. She stretched and yawned before it dawned on her that she had been sleeping. A small part of her wondered

why she still had her clothes on. Another small part wondered how long she had been sleeping.

_SLEEP! I was ASLEEP?_ Bella woke to find Edward and Carlisle standing over her, concern clear in their butterscotch eyes.

"What happened?" she demanded to know. As she tried to sit up, her stomach emitted such a loud growl that Edward and his father took a step back, but continued to stare at her.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked in his usual doctor voice.

"Hungry."

"Do you want to hunt?" Edward asked hopefully.

"No, some cereal will do." Bella's mouth stuck in the shape of an 'O'. The look of shock caused Edward to grab her in his arms and hold her.

"What 's happened to me," tears began to flow down Bella's face. She began to fight her husband's hold on her. "Edward please, that hurts."

Edward released her but continued to sit on the bed next to her.

"Carlisle?" Edward held Bella's hands but looked to his father for answers. Any answers.

"I don't know," Carlisle shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it. Bella, tell me all that you're feeling right now."

"I feel human," the tears continued to flow down her face, to her and Edward's hands. "I feel hungry, and I feel like I'll never stop crying. Please," she clawed her way up to Edward's face, wrapped her hands in his hair, looked him in the eyes and begged

him, "Help me!"

Esme and Alice, unable to bear the sound of Bella's tears any longer, came through the front door of Edward and Bella's cottage home, barged into the bedroom and quickly surrounded her.

"It's OK honey, we'll find out what happened," Esme gave Carlisle a knowing look and he stood up straighter.

"Of course we will," he smiled at them. "Edward, shall we retire to my office?"

"I'll be back soon, my love," he told Bella, as he pulled his hands from her and turned to leave with Carlisle.

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and pulled her head to her shoulder. "Just let it all out, sis," Alice patted her and spoke calmly.

Esme was on the other side of the bed. She patted Bella's leg and gave both of her hands a squeeze of reassurance.

Bella suddenly lifted her head and looked at Esme. "Bite me!" Bella demanded.

"Oh no, my dear. I just couldn't. You know that only Edward and Carlisle have that sort of restraint. If I was able, I most certainly would, though."

"Alice, please get Edward. Make him bite me." Bella's eyes pleaded with Alice.

"Only if you stop crying," Alice brushed the tears away from Bella's cheeks and left the bed. In less that two minutes Alice was back. She stood at the side of the bed and looked down at Bella sadly.

"What did he say?" Bella asked, desperation clear in her voice. "Where is he?"

"Bella," Alice sat on the bed next to Bella. "He said for you to look at your left hand."

Bella lifted her hand and examined a fresh bite that matched the old bite on her right hand.

"No," she whispered, "It can't be." Bella began to shake her head slowly at first, then the pace increased. "No!" she continued to say louder and louder until she was screaming and her head was shaking so fast Esme and Alice feared for her sanity. Bella

stopped yelling "NO" but continued to scream. Esme and Alice fought to control her, but it was a loosing battle. Fear of hurting her by accident prevented them from being of much help. It all finally stopped when Bella lost consciousness and fell back to

her pillows.

"She's in shock," Esme told Alice. "Tuck her in tight and keep her warm." Esme rose to leave. "I'll talk to Carlisle. See what progress they've made."

"I'll stay with her," Alice gave Esme a sad smile then turned to Bella and tucked her in tight, as Esme had instructed.

As Esme left, Jasper entered. He walked to the door of the bedroom and looked from Alice to Bella and back.

"What can I do?" he asked simply.

"Esme says she needs to stay warm. Maybe light a fire?" Alice answered, giving her mate a loving look. He smiled back at her and disappeared into the fairytale front room.

After he had a strong blaze burning, he returned to the bedroom and stood behind Alice with one hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Bella slept for about three hours. When she woke up, Alice and Jasper were still in their watch positions. She woke slowly, the shock having worn off.<p>

"I'd hoped it was a dream, a nightmare," Bella looked near to tears again, but Alice's gentle hug stopped them from falling.

"Esme is packing for you and Edward, me and Jasper, and Carlisle" Alice told her in her ear.

"Where are we going?" Bella snuffed back the tears and wiped her face with her hands.

"Nevada. To see your mother."

"What about Renesmee?" Bella was still close to tears but the thought of Renesmee almost sent her into hysterics. "What will she think? She's so young, how can I tell her that I'm no longer ..." Bella leaned over into Alice's lap and began to cry again.

" Rose and Jacob had a talk with her. She understands that you are now like Grandpa Swan and she has to be careful with you. She wants to stay here with Rose and Jacob, but she wants to see you, before we leave. You should get cleaned up before

she gets here."

Bella nodded that she understood and lifted her head from Alice's lap. Jasper gave Bella a nod, and Alice's shoulder a squeeze and excused himself from the room. Alice took great pride in dressing Bella in "the perfect traveling outfit". Bella laid back

down on the bed after she was dressed and tried not to cry.

Renesmee came bounding through the door and jumped on the bed with her mother.

"Mommy," she chirped. "Don't be sad," she reached for her mother and sent her images of her grandmother. Bella lifted her face to look at her daughter, and Renesmee jumped into her arms. "It will be OK." Renesmee tried to cheer her mother. "Grandma

Jenna will fix you." And she gave her mother one of her contagious smiles.

"Of course she will my darling," Bella smiled back at her daughter. She suddenly hugged her as tight as she could, knowing that it was only a fraction of the hug she gave her yesterday. "I'm sorry, honey. I'll give you a better hug, after Grandma helps me

feel better. That OK?" and Bella tried to give Renesmee a bright smile.

"Absolutely, mom." Renesmee gave her mother another hug, the turned as her father entered the room. "Daddy!" she yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Every thing's ready," Edward nodded to Alice. She stood and made her way out of the room, to join Jasper in the front room. Renesmee held her arms out to Alice She took her with her, so Edward could reach Bella. "Time to go," he told Bella. "Esme has

even packed you a nice lunch."

Bella reached for Edward, and the tears began to flow again. "Oh, Edward," she cried. "What are we going to do?"

Edward covered her in the quilt that Renee had given her for graduation, and picked her up from the bed. "We'll do what we always do," he smiled down at her. "We'll figure it out together." He carried her to the front room and gave Jasper and Alice a

nod. The four left the cottage and headed for the main house. Bella clung to Edward as he ran the distance to the river, then jumped it with ease. He ran past the house to the car that had been brought to the front drive. Carlisle was saying his goodbyes

to the rest of the family. Jasper got into the front passenger seat. Alice was in the back, behind him. Edward slid into the backseat behind the driver's seat. He kept Bella on his lap, and pulled her closer to him. Carlisle got into the driver's seat then.

Bella felt the car accelerate as they headed down the long driveway. She felt the road start to smooth out as they reached the highway. She clung to Edward as the car sped toward the deserts of Nevada and her biological mother. She remembered her

last trip to Nevada. The hurried plane trip. The surprise at seeing her Aunt Jenna and discovering that she was actually her mother.

"Edward?" Bella whispered as she looked up into her husbands eyes. "I'm so hungry."

Alice pulled up the basket that Esme had packed for Bella. There was fruit and cheeses and bread sticks across the top of the basket. Bella reached for one of the bread sticks and began to nibble at it's end. As the Italian bread hit her stomach, she

began to eat more ravenously. Alice pulled a small knife from the basket and began to slice off pieces of cheese and fruit, and hand them to Bella. She ate as if she were starving.

As Bella grabbed the last slice of an apple, she suddenly looked around her and began to cry again. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth, grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and held the slice of apple up for him to see.

"How can you stand to look at me," she cried onto his shirt. "Stuffing myself with this stuff. Oh God, Edward. I feel like I haven't eaten in months." Bella's voice was barely a whisper, but it was filled with self-loathing at her human needs.

Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"We'll be there soon. Just a few hours. Bella," he kissed her on her forehead, his lips a feathery touch as he worked to remember how to handle a human Bella.

"You're afraid to kiss me," she looked into his eyes, longing for the unrepentant, hard passionate kisses he had given her the night before.

He smiled down at her. "Just remembering," he said, and leaned down to kiss her lips. Bella reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed fistfuls of his hair with her hands. With all her strength, she pulled herself to him in an attempt

to recreate the passion of the night before. But she couldn't. Edward pulled her away from him and slid her back to his lap.

"Bella, my dearest wife, I love you, but I have to be careful with you right now. I will not risk hurting you." Edward nuzzled the hair at her neck and kissed her throat gently. "Please, Jenna will have answers. She has too."

For a fraction of a second, Bella saw the fear in Edward's eyes. She finally realized the impact this had on him, as well as her. She realized that it had repercussions for the entire family. She calmed herself and relaxed into Edward's arms. She would

have to wait until they got to Jenna's. Bella turned into Edward's chest and hung on to him as tightly as her human arms allowed. It would have to do, until she could hold him in her vampire arms again.

* * *

><strong>Please review this chapter. Short or long, no review will be ignored. And the feedback may help make this a more interesting story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her _Twilight_ series**

Done By Dawn

Chapter 2

The drive took about 10 hours, as the vampire drives. To Bella, it took a lifetime. When they arrived in the dusty front yard, Edward quickly rushed Bella into the house and up to the room they had shared the last time they had visited. He gently laid her in the bed and pulled the blankets around her.

"Get out of the way," Jenna's voice ordered Edward from behind him. "She's just human, not dying." Jenna's face was suddenly over Bella. "Come on baby girl." Jenna held her hand out to Bella. "Get out of that bed and come talk to me."

Bella held Jenna's hand and sat up in the bed. Tears began to fall again as Bella tried to talk to her mother.

"I do … on't knoow what happpened." she cried. "I wwwoke up thiss way. Wwwhat happened to meee?" Bella threw her arms around her mother and let the tears pour down her face.

"Before we can begin to figure this out, my dear child," Jenna held Bella away from her, "we have to be able to talk. That means you have to stop crying." she handed Bella a bandanna and helped her clean her face. "That's better." she smiled at Bella and held her for a few minutes. "Connie has dinner ready. Come on down and eat."

Bella walked with Jenna, while Edward hovered close behind them. Every one was at the table when they arrived. Jenna took her usual seat and Bella sat next to her.

"It all smells so wonderful," Bella commented. "Oh no!"

"Don't start," Jenna warned her. "You keep that up and you'll be here months, trying to get this figured out."

Bella took in a long shaky breath and began to put food on her plate. She was still very hungry and overloaded it.

Carlisle hoped that Jenna would just know what to do. He had assumed that this would be simple for her.

"I've never seen anything like this" Carlisle said. "To be able to overcome the vampire venom, and then to be immune to it. It's unheard of."

"Not exactly so," Jenna told him, as she watched Bella's reaction. "Are you ready for this?" she asked Bella gently, and held her hand. Bella nodded. Jenna closed her eyes and concentrated. Small beads of perspiration began to cover her forehead. She seemed to be murmuring something, but Bella couldn't hear her. She felt Jenna's hand begin to cool and felt the first twinges of surprise as she began to understand what was happening. Bella looked up in amazement as her mother paled and shimmered. And then it was over. Everyone at the table took a sharp intake of breath at the same time. It was as if the oxygen in the room had all been sucked out at the same time.

Before anyone could say a word, the front door opened and Cory walked in.

"Oh Hell, Jenna! Why did you have to go and vamp out?"

Jenna laughed at him and held up Bella's hand.

"Oh!" he responded as he sat at the table.

"You don't seem surprised," Bella studied him for a moment.

"Well, I guess not. After all, you are your mother's daughter. And Jenna, would you mind. Yes you are beautiful and all, but those red eyes give me the creeps. I think you're more beautiful as a human anyway."

"I don't know," she smiled at him. It was an enchantingly beautiful smile. "Last time I did this, it took me three months to change back."

"That's because my idiot brother bit you and you had the good sense not to die. Personally, I think you should have killed the selfish little twit. Now, if you don't mind, could you please. You're ruining my appetite."

Jenna made a face, closed her eyes and pulled the venom back into it's dormant hiding place.

"Happy now?" she asked Cory.

"Ecstatic," he smiled back at her. "And you are beautiful." Every one sat in silence for a few minutes, until Bella, in awe of her mother, could wait no longer.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm guessing that, like me, you can shift into any form you want. All you have to do is find a way to sample the DNA"

"But I want to be a vampire. Why did I change back?"

"That's the question, my dear daughter. Why? What has been bothering you? What has caused the venom to retract into a place where you can hide it?"

"I don't understand?" Bella looked confused and frightened. "I do want to be a vampire."

"Before we can find out how to coax the venom back out, we have to find out what made it hide. It may take some time, but we'll figure it out." Jenna patted Bella's hand in reassurance. "Sleep tonight and we'll start working on it tomorrow."

"I've slept most of the day, and I still feel tired," Bella complained. "Being human is a pain in the ass." And she turned to Edward. "Go ahead and talk to Jenna. I'll see you later." She gave him a long kiss and went to the stairs. "Good night everyone," she said without looking back.

Jenna smiled as Bella left them to talk. Connie cleared the table with the help of Alice and the other humans. Cory moved to sit next to Jenna. He held her hand as he felt the fury rise in her. Suddenly Jenna closed her eyes and raised her head to the ceiling. When she was sure Bella was asleep, she again faced the Cullens, her eyes filled with fury.

"What the hell has she been worried about?" she demanded to know. Edward was completely taken aback by Jenna's anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he defended himself. "She's been happy. Completely happy. She hasn't said a word about anything."

"That's not quite true,"Alice joined into the conversation.

"Tell me," Jenna demanded.

"Well, she was worried about Renesmee. Whether she would be happy with Jacob. What would happen if she chose someone other than him. She brought up that she would only have a few short years before she would be gone." Alice took a breath. "She brought up Nahuel, and how he had looked at Renesmee. I think it frightened her."

"That could be the stem of all of this. It does make sense." Jenna looked down and tilted her head a little. "I have to think about this. If it's what I think it is, it's going to be real hard to overcome. And even if we can return her to her vampire state, it may all happen again in the future."

"What do you think it is?" Carlisle asked.

"She wants to have another baby."

"NO!" erupted from the mouth of every one of the Cullens, at the same time.

The tormented look returned to Edward's eyes as he remembered the pregnancy that almost killed Bella. The pregnancy that had taken her human life.

"I couldn't go through that again," Edward mumbled.

"But you know what to do this time," Jenna told them. "The pregnancy wouldn't be the problem this time. It would be the birth. The timing of the release of the venom."

"And have her be a newborn again?" Jasper shook his head.

"She was an excellent newborn," Edward took exception to Jasper's comment. "She was very controlled and absolutely flawless."

"Do you want to help her," Jenna growled at him.

"Of course I do," Edward growled back, suddenly defensive.

"Then stop talking about how beautiful she _was_. Stop using the past tense!" Jenna rose as she nearly shrieked the words, and Edward shrank from her ire. "No wonder she can't stop crying. You've all made it very clear to her, that she has failed you. You will have to understand that she is my daughter, and may have a few surprises in store for all of you."

The Cullen's looked from one to the other, as Jenna's works sunk in.

"Now, Jenna started calmly, "someone has stuck it in her head to have another child. Just which one of you would do that?"

"Rose," Alice said.

"Rose," Edward growled.

"OK," Jenna said. "Then I need Rose here. If she's the one that has it in Bella's head, then she can help get it out.

Carlisle was already on the phone. "Esme is closing up the house. The five of them will be here by morning," he announced. "Do you object to putting us all up again?" Carlisle asked Jenna.

"Not a problem at all. You are all always welcome, at any time."

Connie had been listening at the door. When she heard it announced that five more were coming, she stepped through the door with fear plain on her face.

"Is the wolf coming?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes." Carlisle responded.

"Oh my," she breathed. "Tony …" she yelled as she re-entered the kitchen. "You must go to the cold house tonight. And I will need other supplies."

Jenna gave a short laugh and a smile before addressing the others. "Bella needs you all to be supportive. She needs you to_ not_ remind her of what she has lost, but of what she has. Remember that. Or you will _never_ get your vampire Bella back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 3**

Bella woke early and rolled over to look Edward in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she told him sheepishly. "I just lost control and couldn't get it back."

"You needn't worry, Bella. Your mother was right about one thing; you are full of surprises. I've always known that. It's one of the things I've treasured about you." He pulled her as close as he dared. "One of the things that made me fall in love with you." Edward kissed her on the forehead. "I guess, for a while, I'd forgotten that. I won't forget again," then moved to get out of the bed, but Bella held him tight. "We should get up and start figuring out how make you less fragile again." Edward smiled at her and she blushed. "Lovely" he murmured as his fingertips traced her jaw line. "I forgot how beautiful you are when you blush."

Bella's face turned a brighter red as she laughed and tried to push Edward out of the bed.

"I am not blushing," she protested with a smile. She knew she was lying. She could feel the heat on her cheeks. She could also tell that it had spread down her neck and shoulders.

Edward pretended to fall from the bed and came back up laughing.

"I love your laugh," he said as he smiled at her. "But …!" he stood up and tried to be formal. "We must dress and join the others," he held his arm out for her, so he could escort her.

Bella got on her knees on the bed, and slid her arm through his. She walked easily off the bed, as he led her to the bathroom for a shower. "I love you," she smiled up at him.

"As I love you," Edward replied, and shut the bathroom door. "Shower and dress, please," he called through the door.

Bella hurried through her human needs, then rejoined Edward in the bedroom.

"I thought you might have gone on down."

"Not without my wife," Edward bowed then held out his arm for her. Bella laughed and, again slid her arm through his.

As Bella and Edward turned the corner into the dinning room, Renesmee launched herself at her mother. Edward quickly caught her, knowing that Bella's reflexes were not up to Renesmee's acrobatics. Nor would her human muscles be ready for the compact form of their daughter. As Edward held her, she reached her hand out to Bella's cheek. She relayed everything that had happened since Bella had left Forks.

"So you just got here," Bella said and kissed her daughter's small palm.

"Yes, mother. Can I go play with Nita now?"

"Is she awake?" Edward asked.

"She can wake her," Connie chirped in. "She will be so pleased.

"Remember to be careful," Bella advised her, and Edward placed her on the floor.

Renesmee ran up the stairs yelling, "Nita, wake up. Time to play. Nita?"

Several of those gathered smiled, before returning to the problem at hand. Connie had already loaded the table with some of Jacobs favorites. By the time Bella took her seat, there wasn't a whole lot left. She took her empty plate and took one of the last two egg, a slice of bacon, a sausage patty and the last two pancakes.

Jacob looked up from his now empty, two plates. "Sorry Bella," he started. "I forgot."

Bella rolled her eyes at him and began to eat. "It's OK Jacob. I'm not quite as hungry as I was yesterday."

"That's good," Alice joked. "You were like a newborn in human form. I was really..."

"Well thank you so much, Alice." Bella gave her a dirty look and they both laughed. "I know how bad I was yesterday," Bella became serious. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it sis," Emmett piped in. "I don't know how I would take it if I woke up human."

"EEEWWWW" Alice chirped.

"Can you imagine trying to fill him up on human food," Jasper began to laugh.

Connie crossed herself and began to pray quietly. Everyone laughed. The joking continued for a few minutes, then everyone became quiet.

"Why did the rest of you come?" Bella asked.

"Last night, after you went to bed," Carlisle began, "we discussed possible explanations, as to your current change. Jenna seems to think that..."

"I think you have worried yourself into a human form for a very specific reason. And I think that Rosalie has everything to do with it."

"Me!" Rosalie was offended by Jenna's accusation. "I've been nothing but supportive. Well, since she came home pregnant."

"Exactly," Jenna sat back and crossed her arms.

"What!" Rosalie was getting angry. "You're not making any sense."

Bella held up her hand, as if to stop the uproar. "Wait," she said quietly, but it was enough for Rosalie to hear. "Wait. You think Rosalie has something to do with this?" She was looking at the table in front of her.

"Yes." Jenna hoped Bella would come to the right conclusions on her own.

"You think that she has been too supportive?" Bella's eyes still hadn't moved.

"Well, something like that."

"This has to do with Rosalie and me?" she whispered. "Rosalie and me!" She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Me and Rose..." Bella's head came up. She looked around at everyone before she continued. "I want to have another baby?"

Edward took her hand between both of his. "You have to know, that would not be a wise thing to do. You do know that, don't you?"

"No," Rosalie was shaking her head. "No, one is enough." She looked as if she wanted to cry, but ,being a vampire, she was unable. "Bella," she pleaded, "you can't think that I would want that. You can't." She was so stricken, that Bella began to cry for her.

"I know that you had dreams. I know that you lost them all. I know that you thought that I was making a mistake and that you thought I would regret my choice. I'm not sure beyond that."

"Renesmee is a miracle. A chance for all of us. She is more than any of us could hope for. She is all any of us need." Rosalie pleaded for Bella to understand.

"But is she happy being the only one? Being an only child? Doesn't she deserve more? And Nahuel? Will he leave her to her life? Will it end up in a fight between him and Jacob?"

"I can take that pup down. Renesmee will be safe from him," Jacob growled.

"And what if she doesn't want to be safe from him? Will you take her choice from her?" Tears staggered down Bella's cheeks. "It's too much. I don't know how to decide what to do."

"I do," an tiny voice came from the doorway at the foot of the stairs. "I know about my choice." Renesmee became bolder as she entered the room, followed closely by Nita. "I have met Nahuel. I have spoken to him. He's not for me. I choose Jacob. I will always choose Jacob." She went to stand by him, then jumped into his lap and kissed his cheek. Nita had gone to stand by her mother.

Connie sat Nita down and brought out plates for the two girls. Nita picked from the leavings on the platers while Renesmee poured syrup on the French toast Connie had made just for her.

"You can not be responsible for everything," Edward stated calmly. "Some things have to be left to come to their own conclusions. Nahuel will find someone, just like I found you."

"You can't create a mate for him," Esme spoke for the first time. "We were beginning to think that Edward would spend eternity alone, before he found you. Mates can't be made. They must be found. We," and she indicated those around the table, "have been lucky to have found our mates. I believe that it is our lifestyle that has allowed this to happen. Largely because killing has not been the first impulse with us."

"I guess I understand all this. But there's still a part of me that wants there to be more. I just want things to go better for Renesmee."

"Well," Jenna interrupted the conversation then, "this isn't going to get settled right now. This is going to take time. Let's get breakfast done and get on with the day."

Jenna proceeded to give orders to her human employees, while Connie began to clear the table. Esma and Alice pitched in to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. It really does help.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 4**

Tony brought out two horses, for Jenna and Bella. Connie packed them a large lunch, and placed it in the saddle bags on Jenna's horse. Jenna brought out a rolled up blanket, tied it behind her saddle, then mounted her horse. Bella gave Edward a hug goodbye, and kissed Renesmee on the cheek.

"I'll see both of you later this afternoon," Bella smiled at them and attempted to mount her horse. "This was much easier last time," she complained when her foot refused to reach the stirrup. Tony rushed over to give her a leg up. "Oh! It's been a while."

"For human you, it's been never," Jenna responded. "You're going to hurt tonight. I'll take it easy on you today, but you should realize that the abilities that you had as a vampire, you still have."

"What? Solid as a rock and just as durable?" Bella tried to sound sarcastic, but it came out sounding sad instead.

"No, the ability to heal. Not just others, but yourself as well." They rode side by side up through the hills behind the house. "Your shield is still in effect. You have the ability to push it, just like before. You just have to clear your mind of everything, and find the brain space to work with it."

"Sometimes you don't make any sense," Bella complained. "Isn't there something you can do to just, fix me?"

"Doesn't work that way. You have to understand why it happened. And how to control it, or it will simply happen again."

"I thought we already figured out the 'why'. Everyone thinks it's because I want to have another baby."

"I think it is the reason. But you have to understand why. You have to work through all the problems that caused you to feel that way."

"How long do you think I'll live, as a human!" Bella became very alarmed at the time this problem may take to fix.

"I don't know, Bella. I still look 25. The age I was the first time I died." Jenna had continued to ride, through the entire conversation, never looking anywhere but at the trail they were on. "You may not age anymore. There's no way of telling without you remaining human for a number of years."

"_Years!"_ Bella was truly alarmed now.

"I'm not saying it will take years to solve this," Jenna laughed. "I'm saying that it would take years to see if you are still aging. Getting you back to your vampire state may take up to a month."

"_A month!_"

"But it's more likely to take a week or two."

"Oh. I think I can handle that." Bella calmed down and began to enjoy the ride. "It really is beautiful here."

"I like it. There's a meadow up ahead. It has a small stream and sometimes the mustangs are there. It'll be a nice place for lunch."

Right on cue, Bella's stomach growled. "I didn't realize we've been riding so long." Bella's blush of embarrassment covered her cheeks.

"We're almost there," Jenna laughed.

They rode for a while in silence. Jenna watched the trail, while Bella looked around to admire the beauty of the hills. This was no primordial forest, like she thought of the forests of Washington. Here, the trees were scattered, and grass and wild flowers grew in abundance beneath them. Bella stopped her horse for a moment, and watched an eagle swoop down and claim a rabbit as its prize. Then she gave her horse a little kick, and quickly caught up with Jenna.

"How did Caius come to bite you?" Bella suddenly asked.

"I was wondering how long that one was going to take." Jenna took a deep breath.

Just then, the trees opened up completely and Bella was looking at the second most beautiful meadow she had ever seen. A small herd of mustangs were grazing on the other side of a small stream that seemed to sprout from a large grouping of rocks on the far north end of the meadow. It disappeared into the trees not 20 feet from where they had entered. Jenna led them to an area with a clear view of the horses and the stream.

"We need to stay back far enough so as not to spook them. I like it here because there is almost always...there," Jenna pointed to the north of the herd. "There on the ground."

Bella rose up in her stirrups and had to catch her breath. There, on the ground was a mare, giving birth. Bella froze.

"Should we be here?" she whispered.

"As long as we're fairly quiet and stay away from the stream, we should be fine. And she won't mind. I've been coming here for years so they know me." Jenna led Bella to a small outcropping of rock. "It's flat up on top," Jenna explained to Bella. "It may be a bit hard on the tush, but you'll be able to see from there."

Bella took the lunch things and carefully climbed up the rock, while Jenna got out rope and stakes and tied the horses so they could graze and reach the water. Jenna was done and joined Bella just at the mare pushed out the foal.

"Oh my God," Bella was all smiles. "Look at him."

"How do you know it's a him?" Jenna asked.

"I guess I don't." Nothing could quell Bella's smile.

"You're right. It is a boy. I just want to know if you know why, or how you knew?"

"I didn't think about it. It just came out." Bella began to pick at the food she had on her plate.

"It's OK. We'll talk about that later. Look. He's already on his feet."

Bella looked over at the foal, as the mother began to rise.

"Mustangs can deliver and be on their feet in a fairly short amount of time. Being out in the wild, they have to."

Bella watched the wobbly foal find his footing, then find his mother's milk. She watched with amazement as they began to walk over to join the rest of the herd. She watched until the foal was lost behind the other horses, then she turned to Jenna.

"OK, Caius." She stated simply.

"Caius, yeah. Caius is..."

"I know who Caius is. We've met. I also know that he's Cory's brother. So, now the story of how he came to bite you."

Well," Jenna smiled at Bella. "It's really kind of embarrassing."

"That's OK. There's no one here but us. Give!" Bella demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 5**

"I was on a job. It was probably about twenty-five to thirty years ago. Well, 1980. November. I was sent to Irpinia, after the earthquake, to retrieve a missing – item. When I got there, it was already gone. It took some tracking, but I finally located it in Volterra, Italy, some 300 plus miles north of Irpinia. Very pretty place. You've been there, I hear."

"Jenna." Bella was beginning to sound annoyed at her mother's avoidance tactics.

"Yeah, right." Jenna settled in to finally tell Bella the story. "November in Italy is not near as cold as it is here, but cold is cold when you don't have any shelter." Jenna's eyes started to glaze over, as she stepped into her own past.

(P)(A)(S)(T)

Jenna walked through the rubble the earthquake had created. The few surviving staff from the lab, had all used the same words: "_no morta, no motra da Volterra_."* Not-dead men from Volterra. They were frightened, superstitious men and women, who had just been through a terrifying ordeal. They couldn't possibly mean... Jenna thought about it as she turned north, on her way to Volterra. She considered the thoughts of the survivors, the images she had gleaned from their minds.

_I exist_,she thought to herself. _Could there be other creatures, unnatural creatures in the world?_ "No," she laughed at her silly flight of fantasy. "No such thing. Not dead? Undead? Vampires?"

She laughed openly as she talked to herself.

Jenna got into her small car and began her drive to Volterra. She checked her map to verify her memory; she had studied the map of Italy before she had left on this job. It was going to be a good five to six hour drive. She considered the time the drive was going to take, and was annoyed that she would be able to run it faster than driving it. But the common conventions must be observed when at all possible, so she settled in for the long drive. She hoped that the "undead" that she was looking for, would not be too difficult to find. Her mind rolled through the images from the lab techs, over and over. She would know the faces of the men she was looking for. The very large man was tall and muscular. He reminded her of a butler from an old kids TV show, with his famous bass voice saying something about the mail. There was too much running through her mind for her to concentrate and remember the name of the show. Then there was the smaller man. He was almost like a twisted leprechaun, with black hair, standing next to his much larger partner.

Jenna tried to close in on the images in her mind. Something was off about them. She swerved around a hay wagon as her small car barreled down the road at it's top speed, but she still was able to work through the images. The two were pale. Even in the dim light that the lab techs were seeing them in, they were pale. They wore sunglasses. Jenna did a rapid check through all the images. Never once did they remove their sunglasses.

"So, they have a thing about their eyes," she said to herself. "And it's definitely not light sensitivity."

She tried to jam her foot harder into the gas peddle, wanting the car to go faster. But it simply wasn't possible. The little car was going as fast as it could. She made it to Rome before she needed to stop for gas. She decided, at that time, to fuel up herself as well. She bought a large sandwich, a bottle of water, and several sweet snacks. A lot of sweet snacks. She then ate her way to Siena, when the little car finally gave out. Jenna grabbed her backpack out of the trunk, loaded the last of her snacks in it, and headed off cross-country. It was about an hour before dawn, so she was able to run without fear of being seen. It was just over 30 miles, and Jenna made it in a matter of minutes.

As she advanced up the hill to the city's gates, so to speak, she saw a bus filled with tourists on the road to the same entrance. Jenna raced to the bus and jumped to it's roof. She road the rest of the way into the city. The bus entered the city on Carducci street, but soon turned to travel Volterra's winding streets to the Piazza dei Priori. When the bus stopped, she was in front a large clock tower, the Palazzo dei Priori. Jenna saw a woman exit the bus. She wore a tight red dress and sunglasses.

_I've come to the right place_, she thought to herself.

As the tourist filed from the bus, to began their dawn excursion, Jenna slipped from the roof, and joined them.

"Please stay in together," the woman in the red dress said to the group.

They entered the building and the woman explained the paintings as she went. She gave the age of the building and compared it to the buildings that surround it. It was the usual tour guide information, but Jenna picked up on threads of thought, from the woman. Ominous thoughts of hunger and death. Jenna tried to move closer to the woman, to hear her thoughts more clearly, and to be able to cancel out the thoughts of the tourists.

_Fresh, juicy_, the woman was thinking. _Soon, so soon. Almost there_.

The group began its rise to the top of the building. To the tall crenelated keep that was the center of the building. Jenna was surprised when the walkway seemed to become circular. Most of the keeps she knew about were square. She began to wonder if she was still in the Palazzo dei Priori. They had been walking through the building for far too long.

Jenna listened to the mind of the woman. She concentrated on her and felt the difference in it, then she reached out to try and find other minds like it. Her head turned up, as she was drawn to the many minds in the upper levels of the tower. Hunger was the major thought of those above. They were preparing for breakfast. The words of the lab techs returned to her, "_no morta, no motra da Volterra_". Jenna began to search her memory for any and all references she had, for vampires. Most of what she knew, came from fiction.

_ Well of course_, she thought to herself. But she decided to go with some of the abilities, just in case they were true. She would worry about super hearing, super speed, and really great vision. The strength was an automatic given.

"Shit," she whispered.

The tour guide swung her head toward Jenna.

_Super hearing verified_, she thought to herself.

The group stopped as the woman in red stood before a huge heavy wood door. It was intricately carved. Jenna was unable to see exactly what was carved on the door, but it didn't matter. She was more concerned with the two men in sunglasses, that had come up behind the group. They were staying about ten feet behind, and repeated "stay together" to anyone that straggled behind.

_Damn_, she thought to herself. _God damn vampires are … shit!_

After the woman in red gave her little speech, the group entered the circular room at the top of the keeps tower, the turret room. The light of morning was just beginning to enter through the domed stained-glass ceiling. The tourists marveled at the beauty of the room, not paying any attention to the dangerous inhabitants of the room. Not until it was too late.

"Welcome visitors, to our home."

Jenna studied the man with black hair. He was impeccably dressed. His long black hair hung to his shoulders. His skin was pale to the point of translucences. As he turned, Jenna saw the reason for the sunglasses. His milky red eyes bored into her. He was the only one to speak. There were two others behind hem. A taller vampire with longer black hair, and another with snow white hair. All three showed their great age in the translucence of their skin and milky red eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jenna whispered.

"There is no need for such language," The well dressed vampire said. "I am Aro, and I am so glad you could join us for breakfast,"and they descended on the group. All 16 of them, against the thirty or so tourist.

* * *

><p><strong>* Any Italian is from an online English-Italian dictionary, so it is not exact, but it is the best I can find.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 6**

"It was going to be a bloodbath," Jenna told Bella. "There was nothing I could do for them. There were just too many vampires."

Jenna looked at Bella. The sadness in her eyes nearly brought Bella to tears,

"I understand," Bella whispered to her mother. "Please go on."

"I needed to get out of there. But there were too many people in the way. I couldn't get a real look, because of all the people running and screaming."

(P)(A)(S)(T)

Jenna searched the turret room as best she could. She managed to avoid the first wave of the vampires attack, but she was sure she wouldn't escape the next. Then she saw the two she was looking for. She focused on their minds and tried to dig the information she needed from their minds, but she couldn't find it.

The bodies piled up around her, as she moved faster than the vampires expected, and was able to avoid them. The vocal screams died down, as well as the mental screams. The large vampire, that she had been looking for, reached for her. Jenna took his arm and flung him against a wall.

"Hold!" Aro ordered, as the large one, Felix, started to rise. He then nodded to a female. She looked like a child, with a cherubs face. Jenna picked her name from Aro's mind, Jane. She watched as the girl focused energy on Jenna. It was useless. Jenna worked to discover the effect of the energy and discovered that the girl was trying to cause her pain.

"You've got to be kidding," she laughed at the girl and turned it back on her.

In seconds the vampire was writhing in agony. Jenna allowed the pain to continue for only a few seconds, just enough to let them know that it was useless to attack her in this way.

"Next?" she whispered, knowing that they could all hear her.

"Enough," Aro ordered.

He took a step toward Jenna, then began to slowly circle her. His movements seemed to be more of a glide than a walk. Jenna stood her ground as she searched , and found, an escape route. All she needed was a chance to slip past the many vampires that were crouched and ready for the attack.

"What are you?" Aro asked from behind her, as he continued to circle. He sniffed at her. "You smell human." He licked his lips. "Delicious," he breathed at her. He then glided up the few steps to take his place with the other two, on the white marble dais. The three sat in ancient Italian thrones, and smiled down at the bloody bodies surrounding Jenna. Aro waved at the floor and eight vampires began removing the dead from the room. They worked quickly and soon there was nothing left but the blood.

"Heidi, do you have an explanation?"

The vampire in red moved to the bottom of the steps, in front of Aro. She held her hand out to Aro. He rose and glided down two of the three steps, and took the offered hand, held it and stared into her eyes.

"Perhaps we simply need to improve security. I don't think we've ever had anyone _want_ to invade our home, before." He raised his head to look at Jenna. "Please my dear," he called to her, "may I hold your hand?"

"I want to know your thoughts," he stated simply.

"No."

"No?" he cocked his head to the side. "You have nothing to fear from me. Not right now," he smiled at her.

"It's not a matter of fear," Jenna replied. "It's simply a waste of time. It won't work on me. And you may not like the result."

"Nonsense child. Please, step forward. I wish to know you."

Jenna huffed out a breath and walked to the bottom of the steps, as she had seen Heidi do. Aro held out his hand to her, and Jenna placed her hand in his. It was cold, possibly below freezing, but Jenna held her ground. She looked into Aro's milky red eyes and felt his energy attempt to enter her mind. Jenna blocked him easily. He tried harder, to force his will past her walls.

"You will never break through," Jenna told him.

"I will," and Aro expended more energy into rupturing Jenna's blocks.

"Keep this up, and you will _not_ like what you get."

Aro laughed and doubled his effort. Jenna gathered her memories of past pain. The car accident, jobs that went bad and she was tortured, all the pain in her life. She created a wall of it and let Aro through. When his mind hit the wall of pain, he grabbed his head and screamed. It was an unnatural scream of animalistic pain. He stumbled back, still holding his head, but recovered quickly. He waved his hand, to stay his guard, and took his seat again.

"This is your pain," his voice reflected his new found respect.

"All my life," Jenna told him.

"What are you?"

"I don't know.

Aro suddenly sat up straight on his throne. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I want the item that was taken from Irpinia after the earthquake." At mention of this, Jenna was able to find its location from Aro's mind. She was also able to retrieve an understanding of the layout of the palace.

"That you will not have," and with a near silent word, five vampires attacked and held Jenna.

"Brother Caius, would you care to do the honors? You missed out on the last execution. Perhaps this tasty morsel will make up for it."

The white haired vampire stood and approached the trapped and restrained Jenna.

"This will hurt," he smiled at her. "It will hurt tremendously."

And he bit into her exposed forearm. Jenna felt the venom almost instantly. She held her screams though. Caius then moved to her head.

"You will scream for me," he whispered in her ear. "You will scream as you made my brother scream," and he bit her throat. He sucked at her, but she still refused to give him satisfaction.

Jenna worked to heal the hole in her arteries in her throat, as Caius gloated.

"You bleed like any other human. You will scream like any other human," and he bit her right thigh.

Jenna had temporarily patched the arteries, and had stopped the major bleeding, but the venom was spreading fast. She began to thrash around as the pain began to increase. Her entire right side was on fire.

"If I leave you in this condition, you will join our family in a mere three days." He looked to Aro then.

"Most unfortunate. The decision has gone against you."

As he moved in for the kill, Jenna felt the venom give her extra strength. With a huge heave, she threw off those restraining her, and grabbed Caius by the throat.

"I'll see to you another time," Jenna growled through her teeth.

She threw Caius back to his throne and jumped to the wall, before the others could gather to attack again. With a second leap, she grabbed the ridge that bordered the glass dome. Jenna had spotted a small door in the dome of the turret room. She slid hand over hand to the door, as the vampires tried to jump high enough to reach her. As strong as they were, they couldn't jump high enough, and they didn't seem to have the organization to use the wall sides to improve their reach.

Jenna made it to the door and broke it open by swinging her feet up and into it. As the direct sunlight flooded the room, Jenna got a good look at the vampires below. Wherever the sunlight touched their skin, the light refracted as if from diamonds or prisms.

"Pretty little vampires," Jenna called down to them, then jumped away from the door.

(P)(R)(E)(S)(E)(N)(T)

"I made it out of town and hid in the hills until I stopped burning. It only took about two days. Then I snuck back into the fortress, found what I needed, and got out of there. I turned in the item, quietly, without anyone seeing me, then headed back to my home here in the mountains. I was still a vampire. I never had the bloodlust that seems to be the hallmark of a newborn, but I did need to feed. I lived off animals for three months before I learned to control the venom. Needless to say, Cory was not thrilled. He refused to talk to me, until I got it under control."

Bella sat in awe of her mother. "I don't know what to say," she stammered out. She got quiet for a while.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked her.

"Caius scares me. The others are bad, but Caius really scares me."

"Not to worry. He will never bother you again. And if he does, I'll just have to kill him."

Bella laughed at that, then looked at the sky.

"It's getting late," Jenna observed. "That little piece of my history took longer than I thought, to tell. We should be going."

Bella packed up the lunch paraphernalia while Jenna brought over the horses. After everything was packed back up on the horses, Jenna gave Bella a leg up then mounted her own horse.

"Ohhh! I'm sore," Bells laughed. "The stretch hurts."

"Hand me one of your reins," Bella moved her horse next to Jenna and handed her the rein closest to her. "Now think about it. Search inside yourself and find the parts that hurt. Feel them with your mind. Stroke them. Repair them." Jenna's voice became quieter and more relaxing as she gave her instructions.

Bella's eyes suddenly popped open. "Yeah, that does feel better." She smiled at Jenna, and took back the reins of her horse. "I'm ready now," Bella told her.

"Good, let's get home."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 7**

Bella and Jenna cantered to the barn and Tony came out to take their horses. Bella patted the neck of her horse, before she joined Jenna for the short walk to the house.

"Mother?"

Jenna's gave a soft gasp. "That's the first time you called me that," she whispered.

Bella smiled, then continued. "It sort of felt like there was something you were going to say back there. About the Volturi. You said that you went back and got the thing you needed, but then you said that you left. It sounded like you left something out."

"Damn girl," Jenna chuckled softly, "you pick up on way too much."

"Are you going to tell me?" Bella asked as they entered the house.

"Coffee please," Jenna said to Connie, as they entered the dinning room. "OK, have some coffee with me, and I'll explain." They both took seats and relaxed at the table. Edward and Alice soon joined them to listen to Jenna's story.

"Like I said, I hid in the hills and burned for two days. Then I went back and took that thing that I needed. But I just couldn't leave it at that. Because of that asshole, Caius, I burned for two days! I couldn't let that go. And just smiling down on them and calling them 'pretty little vampires', well, it just wasn't enough."

Alice and Edward gave each other an amused look, but continued to listen without interrupting.

"I waited until they were back in attendance on their little thrones," Jenna's sarcasm was running thick. "I jumped back down from that window they couldn't seem to reach, and gave them quite a shock. I also said something that didn't make any sense at the time, even to me. Something I was-compelled to say." Jenna tilted her head as if confused. "Anyway, I jumped down into the center of their little throne room and caused quite a stir. That little bitch, Jane, and her cowardly brother ran and hid behind the thrones while Felix danced around the outer wall, probably trying to figure out how to sneak up on me. It was kind of fun watching them trying to decide what to do. I was already as strong as them, before they turned me. As a newborn, I was by far the strongest creature they had ever laid eyes on."

(P)(A)(S)(T)

"Welcome to the Queen," Marcus whispered.

"Queen?" Jenna looked at the old vampire, as he nodded and smiled at her.

Aro rose, slowly, from his throne. He advanced toward Jenna cautiously.

"You have returned. Could it be that you have decided to join our little family?" Aro asked hopefully.

"That's a joke, right?" Jenna replied. "I came to retrieve something," and she showed him what she had taken.

"I had hoped to keep that," Aro was irritated that his personal vault had been broken into, but he put on a phony smile and continued, "but you may keep it, if it is important to you."

"Thank you, I think I will. I know some people that kind of like this type of crap." Jenna tucked the crystal and gold device into her clothing and prepared to face off with Aro. "Now, for this little problem you've created for me," she stared past Aro to Caius. "I think I'd like to talk to your little friend back there," and she indicated Caius with a nod.

"I think you should discuss these matters with me," Aro puffed out his chest and moved to block Jenna, as she made to step past him to Caius, still seated on his throne.

"Do you really want to do this," Jenna spat through clenched teeth.

"I prefer to attend to any issues that may arise from the newly created. And you do seem to be controlling your needs extremely well." Aro's eyes roamed Jenna's body, as he began to slowly circle her. "Very well indeed," he leered at her as he came full circle and faced her again.

"Tell me you're not trying to hit on me," Jenna began to laugh at Aro.

"You are one of us now," Aro seemed completely at ease, despite Jenna's laughter. "You cannot return to the world you came from. You should stay with us. We will help you adjust to your new—self. To this new, more beautiful you." Aro was nearly drooling, as he watched Jenna intently. "I would be more than happy to personally take you under my wing, so to speak, and help you adjust to our world."

Caius had been watching Jenna closely and found it hard to believe that Aro was attempting to welcome her—to the family. Finally, he could keep quiet no longer. "You can not be serious, brother," he told Aro. "This creature is an abomination." He leaned forward, gripping the arms of his throne tightly. "She should be destroyed immediately."

"Try it, please!" Jenna stepped into an instinctual battle crouch and growled at the threat made by Caius.

"There is no need for violence here, brother—sister," Aro attempted to calm the situation. "We are as one now, and, dear brother, that truly is no way to talk to your own progeny. This is your newest daughter, after all."

Caius quickly stood, and was at Aro's side in a flash of swirling black robes. "It may have been my bite that brought this—thing into being, but I refuse to claim her as my progeny. She is at best, an accident; at worst, a dangerous mistake. She should be destroyed."

Jenna laughed at Caius, the sound like bells chiming the sarcasm she felt.

"Beautiful," Marcus whispered as he rose from his throne.

"You wish to air your thoughts, Brother?" Aro turned to Marcus, curiosity evident in both his voice and demeanor. "It has been a long time since you have had an opinion on such matters."

"You can not destroy the Queen," he began softly. "She is the embodiment of us all. She is everything that we are, or wish to be. Everything we are not. She is beauty and grace. Death and life. She is..." Marcus took a deep breath and look down, directly into Jenna's fiery red eyes. "She is alone, separate from us, yet one of all." He shook his head as if emerging from a dream, then looked at her again. "So lovely," he whispered for her alone.

Jenna smiled at his words and quickly stepped to his side, before Aro, or his guard, had an opportunity to react. She gently placed her palm on Marcus's left cheek, while she kissed his right. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, then returned to her original position. "As for the rest of you, listen up and remember, I'll figure out a way to work around this little problem, so stay out of my way."

As Jenna was preparing to leave the throne room, she suddenly felt the need to turn back to the three Volturi princes. Her eyes appeared to glaze over and her voice turned heavy and reverberated through the room, with a fell of thunder overhead.

"Hear and heed this warning, Aro—stay clear of my bells in the Pacific Northwest." Jenna's head jerked up. She looked around the room, then made her escape back through the window she had entered from.

(P)(R)(E)(S)(E)(N)(T)

"Stay clear of my Bells in the Pacific Northwest?" Bella was surprised to hear that the Volturi had been warned about her. "I was alive when you met them?"

"That's the whole point," Jenna looked into Bella's eyes. "This was years before you were even thought of. You weren't born until '87. This was back in 1980. I don't know where it came from. I can still hear it, echoing through my head, but as to why I said it, I have no idea."

"To bad they didn't listen," Alice chimed in.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are good...Many much good... Please leave me one<strong>!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean, "Too bad they didn't listen,"?" Jenna glared at Alice, and then Bella.

"I thought you knew?" Bella started. "About the Volturi coming to Washington."

"That sounds like an old black and white movie, 'The Volturi Go To Washington' but no, I didn't know. I knew about your trip to Italy. I was, unfortunately a few hours behind you. You were safe, before I could reach you. But I do want you to know, that should you have been killed, not a single one of them would have been spared from the fire I would have created."

Edward and Alice both shivered as they looked into Jenna's eyes, and saw the depth of her commitment to that end.

"They thought Renesmee was an immortal child," Edward's hand covered Bella's, as it rested on the table near her coffee cup. "It was a close call, but Bella saved us. Her shield covered us all." His eyes locked with hers as a smile lifted one side of his mouth. Bella felt herself draw in a sharp breath, as she temporarily lost herself in the beauty of his face. "We know it's only a matter of time before they try again." Edward looked at Jenna then. "Aro wants Alice and me to join him. With his penchant for collecting strong abilities, I'm sure he's just salivating at any opportunity to grab Bella as well."

"There's also Aro's fear of the size of our family." Alice added. "He considers us a threat to the reign of the Volturi. He actually thinks that we would challenge them." Alice stilled for a moment, drawing Edwards attention immediately.

"Alice?" Bella stiffened.

"I'm sorry!" Alice's voice carried a note of fear. "I was so wrapped up in what was going on with Bella, that I forgot to watch." The rest of the Cullen family suddenly filled the room. Jasper placed his hands on Alice's shoulders, as he attempted to calm her.

"What's happened?" Carlisle asked calmly. He motioned for everyone to sit as he took a seat at the large dinning room table.

"They know that Bella is human," Edward stated simply.

"Yeah!" Emmett cheered. "Bring it on!" Rose rolled her eyes at him and punched him in the arm.

"Chill out, monkey-man. You're not at home," Rose warned him.

"Sorry," Emmett calmed down, but still sat forward in his chair, anxious to hear what was going to happen next.

"They're trying to find out where we are." Edward relayed for Alice.

"Connie," Jenna called her in from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Connie hurried in, wiping her hands dry with her apron.

"Would you ask Tony to call for Cory, please?"

"Certainly," and she ran back into the kitchen. Shortly after the back door slammed shut, they all heard a high pitched whistle. All except Bella.

"A dog whistle?" Esme asked.

Jenna shrugged. "It works," she smiled a rather lopsided smile. "Cory will be here shortly."

"Why bring in dog-boy?" Jacob walked in pulling his fingers from his ears. "Or were you trying to get my attention?" he asked. Renesmee took hold of his fingers as she walked beside him, into the room. She sat on his lap when he took a seat next to Edward. Renesmee reached out for Edward's face, and caught up with the events of the day.

"If there is a chance that the Volturi might show up here, he has a right to know. Remember, Cory and his brother, Caius, did not part on the best of terms."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "Caius thinks he's dead. That could cause quite a problem for him. Especially with his scent so prevalent here."

"Who's scent is so prevalent?" Cory asked as he walked through the door and joined the group. He gave Jenna a peck on the cheek and sat down on the empty chair next to her. "What's up?"

Jenna took a deep breath before she started, "It appears that the Volturi know that Bella is now human."

Alice was still rigid with the visions she was continuing to have. Edward relayed what he saw in her mind, while Jasper worked to keep her calm.

"They believe that we somehow tricked them into believing that we had turned her, when in fact we hadn't." Edward reached one arm around Bella, pulling her closer to him, and the other held Renesmee's hand, as he continued to verbalize the visions in Alice's mind. "Marcus is laughing at them. He's trying to remind Aro of the—prophesy." Edward's eyes jerked to Jenna. "Your prophesy. Aro refuses to listen to him. He won't even let him finish." Edward fell silent. He looked at Bella, and for the first time in a long time, she saw fear and anger in his eyes.

"They're coming," Bella whispered to him. Edward gave a small nod.

"As soon as they can figure out where we are." Edward gave her hand a tender squeeze.

"Well don't that just scald the ass off a werewolf pup," Cory leaned back in his chair, with his hands laced behind his head. He gave Jenna a sly smile. "Guess it's been a long run, babe. Time to pay the bill."

"You know what it'll mean," Jenna brushed her hand down Cory's cheek.

"Yeah, I know. But it's been years since I saw that over-inflated, self-important, idiot of a brother of mine. Who knows, maybe he'll have forgotten about it all, by now."

"I seriously doubt that," Carlisle interjected.

"Doesn't matter. It's time to settle this. None of you should have to live under the threat of those three delinquents, and their band of un-merry men. Jenna gave them a warning. They should have taken her seriously. I did, from the moment I met her. It's their own over-aggressive sense of self-worth that has brought this on. It's time it was done." Cory flipped his chair back to all four legs. His eyes turned a bright yellow, as his wolf aggression fought to surface.

"Relax," Jenna placed her hand on his arm to sooth him. "It's a simple matter to let them know our location."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Carlisle asked. "They will come as a solid force. The entire guard, as well. After last time, Aro will not come unprepared."

"I'm sure he's been hard at work recruiting new talent for his guard." Jasper's military mind was fast at work. "He won't dare approach us without vastly superior numbers. It won't be anything like it was last time. Aro considers his life far too important to take any chances with it."

"But I will still be the surprise. They don't know I'm here. They don't know that I'm not a vampire. They don't know a lot of things." Jenna began to laugh. "The amount of things they don't know is simply staggering."

"True, but they do know that I'm not a vampire any more," Bella piped up weakly. "How did they find out?"

"Could they have a seer? Like Alice?" Esme asked calmly.

"Anything is possible," Jenna replied. "That's why I keep a shield over this place at all times. You never know who might be trying to watch, or listen in."

"A shield?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Bill's more than a top mechanic and driver. He's an engineer. Between the two of us, we designed a shield. We can spy out, but nothing, organic or mechanical, can spy in. Handy little devise. Covers about a 20 mile radius."

"Cool!" Emmett chimed, then fell silent.

The whole room went silent, as each of them pondered the question; how could the Volturi have found out about Bella? And the more important question; when would they find out where they were?

"Alright," Jenna broke the silence after a few minutes. "Bill, you and Edward take Bella into town for groceries, clothes, supplies, whatever. Take her to a couple different towns. Cory, you and Jacob start patrolling the perimeter. I'll join you when I can."

"Seems to me that's a job for us four footed," Jacob laughed.

"I can wolf out, Jake," Jenna gave him a dirty look.

"I thought you had to sample the DNA of something to mimic it?" Jake looked puzzled.

Jenna gave Cory a look, and he shrugged. "I kind of lost my head one night," he smiled at the eyes that were trained on him.

"What?-It happens!" and he shrugged again. "She can be a very exciting woman," and he leered at Jenna.

"That one only took me a couple weeks to lock away," Jenna said as she rose from the table.

"Hey," Jacob stopped everyone from leaving. "Should I call down the troops?"

"No," Jenna responded. "They need to keep a closer watch on your place there. You said they know you're gone?" Edward nodded. "So who's been in the area since you all left?"

"I'll find out if they sniffed anything." Jake shifted Renesmee to Edward and Bella, pulled his cell phone from his pocket and went out the front door.

Everyone began to leave the room, except for Bella, Edward and Jenna.

"Mother?"

Jenna thought she felt her heart stop for a moment. "Yes?"

"I still want to know, what are you? Please, all you ever say is that you are my mother, but that's not really an answer. What are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 9**

"Please Jenna. I need to know. What are you?" Bella pleaded.

"What happened to "Mother"?" Jenna tried to laugh through Bella's question. "Honestly Bella, dear, I don't know. I _think_ my mother was from another world." Jenna sat back down to talk to her daughter. "Kind of makes me sound like some sort of nut-job." She took a deep breath before she started again. "I was in a very bad accident, when I was younger."

"The first time you died?" Bella asked. "You said once, that you hadn't aged since the first time you died."

"Yeah, that was the first time I died. The doctors literally rebuilt me." Jenna's words started to skip around, as if she was thinking too fast to express herself fully. "I don't look like I did before the accident. There was no way to reproduce me as the original. I was in a coma for a long time. That's what they thought. I don't know what it was. Anyway, I had dreams. More than dreams. They taught me how to use some of my abilities. They showed me another place—another world. I've done some research on some of the symbols from those dreams. They seem to correlate to symbols used by the Amazons. I couldn't help but feel that my people, if you want to believe as I do, were originally from Earth, and were perhaps a forerunner to the Amazons of our mythology. I seem to have information that I can't account for. Beliefs that have no basis in anything I have ever been told or seen. That's why I don't like to talk about it much. There's nothing I can verify. Nothing I can prove."

Bella could see that Jenna was getting agitated by her lack of solid proof. She reached across the table and took her hand, to try to comfort her.

"Why do you need to prove it? Why can't it just be something you know and believe? A faith in your own knowledge." Bella tried to understand this mysterious woman that had given her life, and power.

"My mind can't work that way," Jenna took another deep breath, this time to calm herself. "I have a need to know. I can't just let things go."

"Stubborn," Edward threw in. "Remind you of anyone?" he smiled at Bella.

Jenna tried to laughed at the two, as Bella glared at Edward but kept a hold of her hand.

"I just hate the idea that I sound like a crackpot if I were to say that, I'm from a people that originated on Earth, but were genetically changed from the water and food of the new planet, that became their home." Jenna gave a breathy whistle, as she finished. "What a sentence. I wasn't sure I was going to have the breath to finish it."

They all laughed to break the tension that had built up around them.

"Wow!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm half alien." She shook her head as if to clear her mind. "What do I do with that?"

"Good point." Jenna clasped Bella's hand. "Now you know how I've felt for years. Are you truly glad I told you, now?"

Bella took a deep breath and blew it out slow. "Yeah, I think so. It is better to know." Bella looked into Jenna's eyes as she asked the next question. "Do you think that some day you will tell me about my father?"

"Someday," Jenna replied, "but not yet. I'm still hoping to find him."

"You said that you thought he was dead? That's what Charlie said you told him, too."

"It's possible that he is. It's probable that he is. I just haven't been able to prove it, one way or the other. I'm still following leads."

Bella noticed the sadness in Jenna's eyes, and dropped the issue completely.

"I'm hungry," she announced to no one in particular.

Edward began to chuckle. "She eats a lot more as a human, than she ever did as a vampire."

Again, Bella glared at him as Jenna called to Connie to bring in some fruit as snacks for her and Bella. They chatted, for a while. Connie even joined the small group of gossipers, with a tray of cupcakes she had just finished frosting. They chatted about the weather, the herd of horses they had helped the last time they had visited, and how Nita was doing with her school work. Finally the conversation began to focus back on Bella and her problem.

"How do you change into whatever you need to be?" Bella asked Jenna.

"The accident I told you about, remember how I told you that the doctors had to put me back together?"

"Yeah."

"That was a bit of an understatement. When I was brought in, they weren't even sure whether I was male or female."

Edward set Renesmee on the floor. She gave him a knowing look and ran off to find Nita. He then wrapped his arm tighter around Bella's waist, and concentrated on her, as she focused all her attention on her mother.

"The healing I did for myself, took a great deal of concentration. It also forced me to get to know every inch of my body, inside and out. When Caius bit me, that was the first time I had alien DNA to work on. Well, alien to me. As I said, it took me three months to figure it out, and change back to human again."

"The thought of not being with Edward for three months—it's just too much." Bella's eyes began to fill with tears. She let go of Jenna's hand, and wiped them away. "Please, mother."

"I said it took _me_ three months, and that was largely because I wasn't sure it would be possible. It took me a while to realize that I had healed myself before, and I could probably do it again. I had to lock it away a few times, because it kept slipping back out."

"Was sort of funny too," Cory was standing in the doorway again. He pushed himself off the door frame and joined Jenna, again. "We'd be in the middle of—something, and she would loose concentration and the next thing you knew, right in the middle of—whatever, there she was. Ice woman." Cory shook his head and tried not to laugh. "It was very—disconcerting."

Edward tried not to see the image in Cory's mind, but it was too strong a thought. His eyes widened as he cleared his throat to try to distract Cory from the images that were flooding both their minds.

"Sorry," Cory smiled at Edward.

"That's about enough, you two." It was Jenna's turn to glare at both Cory and Edward.

"That does leave a terrifying image though," Edward looked at Bella, as the reality of the images sank in. "I could kill her, if she were to-"

"No!" Jenna interrupted his line of thought. "I will make sure that Bella's DNA is completely under her control, before I will allow either of you two to do anything that may risk her life."

Bella had sat quietly and listened to them talk around her. She suddenly stood and began to walk away.

"Bella?" Edward called, as she walked past him, to the door.

"I need some time," she said, without looking at him. "Just give me some time," Bella whispered softly, as she went out the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 10**

"Let her go," Jenna stopped Edward from following Bella. "She has a lot of information to process. Give her the time she asked for."

Edward sat and watched as Bella walked slowly to the front door, then out into the front yard. His concern for her bordered on panic, but he knew that Jenna was right; he needed to give her some time to process everything. He decided to give her that time, but there was a limit as to the amount of time he felt safe letting her out of his sight.

"I'll give her a couple hours," he told Jenna, as he turned back to the table.

Bella walked out the door into the early evening. To the west, she could still see some pink and orange streaks along the horizon. To the east, she could see the stars begin to twinkle in the dark of night. She slowly walked out to the corral next to the barn. There were three horses standing, half asleep, near the center of the enclosure. She watched them for a while, as she leaned against the split-rail fence. She twisted the heel of her boot into the dirt, as she studied the three.

"Sample the DNA," she whispered to herself.

Bella tried to relax, and let her eyes gently close. All the information she had been given, swirled around and made concentration difficult.

"Focus," she whispered.

She felt the wood in her hands. Felt it's roughness. She worked to see it with her hand, and alter it into a smooth surface under her hands. Her hands slowly slid along the surface of the rail. Wherever she touched it, it became as smooth as glass.

"I can still do it," still whispering.

She let go of the fence and bent to slip through the rails. She slowly approached the grouped horses. As she got closer to them, they began to wake fully from their relaxed state. One, a rather large black horse, began to toss his head at her, as if to warn her away from them. Bella thought back to the last time she had come to Nevada, to meet her biological mother.

"She told them that we wouldn't hurt them," she worked to remember what Jenna had told her. Snippets of conversation that seemed to mean nothing before, she grasped at with a furious need.

Bella was within ten feet of the nearest horse, the black. She stood still and again, tried to relax and focus. She raised her arm and held her hand out in front of her. She felt the air. With the knowledge she had acquired form Jenna, Bella stretched out her thoughts. She felt for the horse. She had healed one before. She had helped to heal several. She focused on that memory, and remembered the feel of the horses she had touched.

"Sample the DNA."

She felt for the horse in front of her, and captured the memory of one of those she had healed. And she felt it! She found the place where the memory of the DNA lived in her. It was there, hidden in a finger, as if the small tip of one held all the information of that memory. She brought it into her, and felt it grow. She felt her body react to the horse DNA, as it began to replace hers. It was slow, too slow. Bella looked within her body and saw how it grew. She saw how to increase it's speed, and she did.

She felt as though she had been standing in the corral for hours, but in fact it had only been minutes. She felt the change as it began to slowly happen, and felt it suddenly burst into full fruition. Bella looked down at her front hooves. She turned her head and saw her powerful hind quarters. Then she saw her clothes torn to shreds and scattered around her, on the ground.

_Shit_, she thought to herself.

She felt the power of the horse that she had become, as she worked to control the four legs that she suddenly had. She walked along the side of the barn to the back of the corral. There she found several open entrances to the barn. She walked into one of the roomy stalls and looked around. She lifted her head over the top of the stall door. Connie had just left with Tony, and she watched them hold hands and walk toward the house.

_Where? _She thought, as she looked through the barn. Then she saw what she was looking for.

Bella focused on the horse DNA. She felt for the difference between the horse DNA, and her own. Then, she forced the horse DNA back into the place where she had found it. As her own DNA began to replace it, she became human again. It was a slow process, and at some points, a painful process, but before long it was complete.

Bella found herself on the floor of the stall, naked, on all fours. She collapsed into the fresh straw on the floor, and tried to relax her heavy breathing. She was exhausted, but knew that now was not the time to rest. She used the boards of the stall, to pull herself up off the floor. She opened the door, looking all around, then closed and locked the stall door and ran to the small office in the back of the barn. On the outside wall of the square office, Bella found a pair of overalls. She grabbed them off the nail that held them, and slid them over her bare legs.

She checked the office door, and found it unlocked. Inside she found a flannel shirt thrown over the back of the desk chair. She dropped the straps of the overalls, and put on the shirt, then pulled the straps back up. The clothes were several sizes too large, but Bella didn't care. She sat down in the chair, with a grin so large, her face hurt. She let her head fall against the high back of the chair, and tried to relax. She let her mind explore the place where she had locked away the horse DNA. She felt for the vampire DNA she knew had to be somewhere close by, but found nothing.

Bella began to panic, and took several breaths to calm herself. Jenna said that she had worked this out on her own, and Bella was determined to do the same. She had the advantage of knowing that it could be done. She had found the DNA for the horses in one of her finger tips.

"Finger tips?" she breathed.

Bella stared at her hand and ran the pad of her thumb over the pads of the fingers of her right hand, as she tried to puzzle out the answer she needed. She closed her eyes again and reached in to search her body. She searched the area around her heart, but found nothing. She finally began at her head, and stated an extensive search from the top, down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the end of Edwards allotted two hours, he began to pace the large dinning area. Jasper had been drawn to his unease and watched Edward carefully as the last minutes drew to an end. At the two hour mark, Edward was out the front door and searching for Bella. Jasper followed out of concern for his brother, but was soon more concerned for Bella. Edward was at the corral, holding the shreds of Bella's clothing when Jasper caught up with him.

"Shit," Jasper whispered between clenched teeth.

Edward could only stand in the corral, with the three horses crowding to the far side against the fence. His eyes searched the landscape for any sign of her, or any possible attacker. But, there was nothing for him to find.

"Alice," Jasper called quietly, and she was by his side in less than a heartbeat.

"I was just-" then she noticed the tension between Edward and Jasper, "-looking at clothes." She finished slowly. Alice noticed Bella's torn clothes, in Edward's hands.

"Can you see her?" Jasper pleaded with his wife. She was quiet and still for only a moment.

"She's in the barn?" Alice seemed confused. "But-"

Edward was already moving, with Jasper and Alice close behind. They entered the front of the barn and worked their way back.

Alice looked around, then pointed toward the back.

"There," she said. "In the office."

And Edward was already at the door. He calmed himself enough not to pull the flimsy door off its hinges, in his haste to enter the room. There he found Bella so deep in thought that she had no idea they had come looking for her. Edward watched as the level of her concentration was evident by the sweat rolling down her face. He noticed her ill-fitting clothing and the way her right thumb moved over her fingers but the left hand clutched the arm of the chair.

Edward turned to Jasper and Alice, and smiled at them. He nodded and they turned to leave, small smiles on their faces. Once they had left, Edward knelt silently next to Bella and watched her as she worked through whatever it was she needed to do. He refused to disturb her, choosing instead to wait for her to rejoin him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 11**

Bella had reached the top of her lower abdomen when she felt Edward enter the room. Her concentration did not falter, though. She continued her search for the vampire DNA. Layer by layer, she searched. As she entered the top of her uterus, she found DNA similar to what she was looking for, but she knew it was not _her_ vampire DNA. Her mind marked the spot, then quickly returned to the horse DNA. She examined it and discovered that she was able to tell what color horse it had come from. Just as quickly, Bella returned to the DNA in her uterus. She examined it, as she had the other sample and realized that this belonged to Renesmee. Bella smiled broadly as she realized that she would always carry something of her daughter, with her.

Edward watched as Bella suddenly smiled one of the largest smiles he had ever seen on her face. For the thousandth time, he wished he could read her mind. As hard as it was for him, he continued to wait for Bella to come back to him. He watched as the smile slowly faded as she continued to focus as she had before. He also could hear the others as they gathered outside the barn.

Jenna stood behind the group and watched Edward's mind, as he watched Bella. She had a smile on her face, as she realized what it was that Bella was doing. She could have sliced through Bella's shield, but it would have disrupted what she was trying to do. She remembered her trials with finding out how to work with the DNA samples her body had unknowingly collected. She hoped that Bella had better luck than she had. Especially with some of her early tests.

Bella thought she may have found the secret to finding the location of the samples she needed. The horse had been in her fingertips. Renesmee had been at the top of her uterus. Her search area jumped lower and Bella found vampire DNA. She smiled as she brought it forward and felt her body begin to change.

"No!" she suddenly yelled and her eyes snapped open.

Edward was up and against the wall in a blur of movement.

"Bella?" he whispered incredulously. "Is that-"

"Oh—fuck me!" Edwards voice replied to him.

"Absolutely not!" Edward responded to her.

"I'm sorry," Bella saw her reflection in the window of the office that faced the front of the barn. "What have I done?" Bella wanted to cry, but she couldn't. _Vampires don't cry_, she reminded herself.

"Bella?" Edward spoke softly to her. "Do you feel alright?"

"I was looking for my vampire DNA," Bella began to explain. "I found the horse's in my fingertips. I found Renesmee's at the top of my uterus. Then I found this definitely vampire DNA—lower." Bella hesitated to say the words, but when Edward looked at her quizzically, she had to explain. "At the bottom of my cervix, in my vagina. Well, I thought it was mine."

Edward tried everything he could, not to smile, but was failing miserably. Bella began to flush the brightest shade of red, as she watched him try to hold his laugh.

"Bella, my love," he started without making a move toward her, "If location of the DNA has anything to do with where you will find it, then it's only logical to-"

"Yeah—yeah. I should have known. But when I found it, I just got so excited."

"You released it before you realized that it was mine?"

"Oh Edward!"

Edward knelt next to her again.

"I feel so odd doing this," he said as he took one of her hands in his, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Lets go talk to Jenna. She may have some ideas." Edward helped her to stand, then stood by her/himself, as they walked out of the barn.

"Oh my!" Esme couldn't help but react.

"Edward!" Bella/Edward clasped her hands over ears and doubled over as soon as they left the barn. "You all find me repulsive!" Bella yelled and ran back into the barn.

Edward gave a small smile, to those assembled. "Maybe you should all make yourselves scarce," Edward advised everyone.

"Sort of forgot about the mind-reading thing, bro" Emmett hung his head and took Rosalie's hand and took off.

The rest of the group scattered, except for Jenna. She followed the two Edwards into the barn. She found Bella/Edward curled up in one of the clean and empty stalls. Edward was sitting against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest, and running his hand through his hair.

"Don't touch me!" Bella/Edward demanded.

"Bella, dear," Jenna began, "you have no idea the—accidents that occurred when I was trying to become human again. You can fix this."

Bella sat up in the straw, and looked from Edward to Jenna.

"I was so excited when I finally found it. And so tired. I just let it loose. Vampire DNA is much more aggressive than horse DNA."

"Does that truly surprise you?" Jenna squatted down to talk to Bella.

"I guess it shouldn't."

"Putting it back is going to be difficult." Jenna looked thoughtful. "You can stay in this form, to look for your own. But the differences in the bodies may make finding it, and remembering the location, a bit tricky."

"I can't stay this way." Bella was adamant.

"OK," Jenna stood up over her daughter. "Then let's do something about it."

Edward and Bella/Edward stood as well.

"I'll do what I can to help. Try not to fight me, Bella. This is going to feel really strange, but try to work with it."

Jenna reached out to Bella/Edward, and held her hand.

"Physical contact can help make the connection stronger." Jenna spoke softly. "Now close your eyes and lead me to the place where you found Edward's DNA."

Jenna's mind followed Bella's as they rushed toward her cervix. Once there, the two worked together to pull the vampire DNA back into its hiding place. With every pull, the aggressive sample tried to escape and remain dominant, but with Jenna's strength supporting her, Bella began to gain ground. As the last of Edward's DNA was tucked back into its vaginal hiding place, Jenna carefully withdrew her support. Edward reached out and caught Bella as she collapsed.

"I'm sorry," Bella's voice was barely above a whisper. Tears began to roll down her face, as she clung to Edward's shirt and tried to burrow her head into his chest. Edward held her securely as her tears turned to sobs.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Edward cooed to her. "Shhh, Bella, please." Bella slowly lifted her head to look into Edward's eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry for," he smiled at her. He watched as her eyelids became to heavy for her. As the last of the sobs left her body, she fell into a deep sleep.

"OK," Jenna whispered. "Time to get her into bed. Big shopping day tomorrow." Edward gave her a confused look. "The Volturi?" she reminded him. "Letting them know where you all are?"

"You can't be serious," Edward said, as her began walking to the house with Bella sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Quite serious. Aro and Caius will regret the day they ever heard the name of Bella Swan."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 12**

Bella woke to the smells of bacon and maple. She found that she was alone in her and Edward's usual bedroom, wearing one of her favorite old T-shirts and an old pair of sweat pants. She turned her head and saw the overalls and flannel shirt, and the events of the previous night came crashing into the forefront of her memory.

"Oh God," she groaned, and rolled over to bury her head in her pillow.

"Mommy!" Renesmee bounded into the room and jumped on the bed. She pulled the pillow off her mother's head and laid down, nose to nose, with her. "I missed you mommy," and she laid her hand on Bella's check and gave her all the events that Bella had missed.

"Two days?" Bella could only stare at her daughter. "Oh baby girl, I'm so sorry. I've been asleep for two days?"

Renesmee only nodded and smiled.

"I told her how exhausted you were, and that we needed to let you sleep." Edward grabbed up Renesmee and she squealed as he swung her around to his lap, as he sat on the bed next to Bella. He gently moved the hair that had fallen over Bella's face, so he could see her clearly. He smiled as her stomach growled loudly.

"Mom's hungry," Renesmee smiled at her father.

"Grandma to the rescue," and they all turned to see Jenna standing at the door with a full tray of breakfast foods.

"Oh God," Bella tried to pull the pillow back over her head.

"Sit up now and stop that," Jenna ordered her. "Time to face the world."

"I can't," was Bella's muffled answer.

Edward took the pillow that she had been hiding under and tossed it across the room. "Bella," he called the her. "No need to be embarrassed."

"They all saw me," the tears threatened to fall again.

"They all understand," Jenna told her. "Now sit up. This tray's heavy." Bella rolled over and pulled herself up in the bed. "It's not everyone that gets bedside service from me," and she smiled at her daughter.

"Jenna had a talk with everyone about what you tried to do." Edward said as Jenna placed the tray over Bella's legs.

"Even showed them a few of my worst attempts. You got a lot farther than I did, and in just a few hours."

Bella began to pick at some of the food. Once she took a bite of the fresh fruit, she was gone. Her body took over and she began to eat ravenously.

"I'll bet you didn't turn into your husband," Bella got out between bites.

"Only because I didn't have one," Jenna laughed. "You should have seen Cory's face the day I thought I had it and went in to wake him up. I gave him a big, fat, wet ,sloppy, kiss, with lots of great tongue-"

"Ew! Mother!"

"Almost what he said when he woke up. He about wolfed out and had to be pealed off the wall. You see, I had found my brother's DNA, not mine. Human, but not quite what I was looking for." Edward gave a shiver that vibrated the bed, but Renesmee giggled. "I'm just glad I didn't go with my first idea about waking him up." She gave Bella a knowing glance. "So, do you see how far ahead of me you've come?"

"No," Bella whispered."I don't see that I've done anything better."

"Bella," Jenna sat on the opposite side of Bella from Edward and Renesmee. "You realized that you had the wrong DNA, even if it was too late to stop it from taking over. And you found the correlation between the samples and the locations. I didn't realize that for months after I became human again."

Bella gave a big sigh, as she finished everything on the tray. "Wow, I can't believe I ate all that."

"You needed it." Jenna removed the tray and set it off to the floor. "We, you and I, need food to replenish and heal ourselves. Our bodies will work like any humans, if we don't work at it. But if we concentrate and push the healing, we require more food."

"Mostly proteins and fruits," Bella said. "I remember. But I wasn't pushing. I was sleeping. And why didn't you tell me about the link between location and the samples?"

"First, we should have woken you up to eat. You wouldn't have slept so long if we had, but Edward is quite the force to be reckoned with, when it comes to you. Second, there are some things you need to discover for yourself. If I had told you about it, you would have skipped from one place to another, thinking that each one would be the place where such a thing would be. It would have led you nowhere."

"When I found the horse DNA in my fingertips, I tried to think of where I might have hidden my vampire DNA. I searched a couple of locations, but was wrong. So, I started a search from my head, down. I got to my uterus and found Renesmee's there." Bella stopped to smile at her daughter and touch her face lovingly. "I guess I got excited and just jumped down and found Edward's and thought it was what I was looking for."

"You'll find it," Jenna encouraged her. "But for right now. You need to get up, shower and get ready for the day. Lots of new developments. Time for you to get caught up with the rest of us." Jenna stood and walked around the bed to join Edward and Renesmee. "Come on Remee. Time for us to go." Renesmee took her grandmother's hand and they left the room. She stopped at the door to wave and blow her mother a kiss. Bella pretended to catch it, as they rounded the doorway and were gone from the room.

Bella groaned, as she pushed herself the covers off her and swung her legs over Edward, to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Lots of changes?" Bella asked.

"Lots," Edwards answered. "But you need to get up, changes or no changes."

Bella growled as she gathered her things and went into the bathroom for her shower. When she was dressed and ready, she took Edward's hand and went downstairs to join the others at the table.

"Oh Bella!" Alice started, bouncing in her seat. "You missed the greatest shopping trip. I got all kinds of great fruits and sweets for you. You know—human food."

"The shopping trip!" Bella remembered that she was supposed to go shopping with Edward, to show the Volturi where they were and that she was human. "I'm sorry I slept through the whole thing."

"No problem," Alice told her. "I had a blast. Got you some great clothes, too. Well, great for some of the small towns we visited. But I know you'll just love them. And I made it clear that it was for my human sister, so that should add fuel to the Volturi's actions."

"How obvious were you?" Bella crossed her arms on the table and leaned her chin in them.

"She did a pretty good job," Bill volunteered. "She made it clear to anyone that was interested that she was making purchases for her sometimes klutzy sister-in-law. But she wasn't overbearing about it. She did good. Rose even whispered something about "the human" when the time was right."

"Klutzy?" Bella gave Alice a dirty look, then she gave out a big sigh. "Well, I guess you were being honest. So, did it work?"

"According to Alice, the Volturi should be here in about a week." Jenna finished, smiling.

"How can you be so sure of defeating them?" Carlisle asked.

"History," Jenna told him. "I've had dealing with them actually three times, and have come out on top all three times."

"Three times?" Edward turned all his attention to Jenna. "You only told us about two encounters. One was purely by chance, and the second was by your choice."

"The third happened a few years ago. I ran into Marcus on one of his rare trips away from that castle turret. We had a very pleasant talk, until Aro showed up. I got a good read on his mind. Not a pretty picture. Way too many secrets."

"Yes, he does keep too much to himself," Edward agreed. "Many dangerous secrets."

"I know that it's not a sure thing, but I am confidant that we will end up on the top of any conflict, as far as the Volturi are concerned. We just need to narrow down where to lead them, for this showdown."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, not one of my best chapters. The next should be better. <strong>

For anyone leaving a review, I understand that there have been some problems. I have been trying to respond to all of the reviews, but some simply aren't showing up on the review pages. Also, I've been told that sometimes the site won't show the review box at all. I just want to apologize if yours is a review that I haven't responded to.

**If it is possible, please leave a review. I like reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 13**

Cory held Jenna's hand as they walked out into the afternoon sun. They walked in silence around the back of the house toward the mountains.

"In a mood for a run?" Jenna asked Cory.

"Not today," he responded. "Just thinking."

"About the Volturi?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"You can leave. I understand." Jenna was worried for her friend and lover. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"No. I'm not going anywhere. This has been a long time in the making." Cory took a deep breath. "I'm tired of running. Tired of hiding. It really is time to finish this feud with my brother."

"The Cullens are right about one thing. Aro is going to pick up strength along the way. It won't be just the Volturi when they finally arrive."

Cory gave a soft chuckle. "Glad to hear you finally admit that. And yeah, he'll amass a small army. He has guard members stationed all over the world; his eyes and ears. We probably won't know the number until they actually arrive."

"Not great for a defense strategy."

"Any ideas yet?"

"I was thinking about that canyon where we had the injured horses."

"Go on," Cory's interest was piqued.

"They don't know about me. They'll catch your scent on the way in, it's all over these mountains. No way to avoid it. My scent has changed over the years, as I changed from form to form. Aro and Caius will think they've joined with you. I'll still be a mystery. I can be over the canyon. Remember Emmett's watch post? I can be there. From that vantage point, I'll be able to strike or direct the battle."

"Do you really think the Volturi will willingly walk into a box canyon? I just don't see that happening."

"Yeah, that's the problem. How to get them into it."

They walked on in silence for several hours. Jenna, thinking of ways to keep Cory safe from Caius; Cory, thinking of ways to trap his brother in a box canyon. Without actually intending to, their path led them to the rim of the canyon.

"You know?" Jenna started as she turned to Cory, "Caius really hates you."

"Yeah?" He laughed at her.

"And Aro really wants Bella, Edward and Alice."

"So?"

"If Alice could give us a general direction of their arrival, then you four could run it."

"What?" Cory could only stare at Jenna. "You can't be serious."

"No! Everyone else would already be in the canyon. Or even along the rim, hiding." Jenna took a look around the rim of the canyon. "Over there," she pointed to Cory's left. "The rim is closest to the floor of the canyon. You could lead them over the edge. Caius will be so pissed, he won't stop for anything. Not once he gets your scent. And Aro will have no choice but to follow."

Cory looked at Jenna as if she'd lost her mind completely. Then he took a closer look at the canyon and the rim. After a few minutes of studying the area, and walking around a small portion of the rim, he began to see how it all might work.

They turned and smiled at each other at the same time. Cory wolfed-out and they ran, side by side, back to the house. Jenna called everyone together, as they reached the front yard and entered the house. Cory/wolf ran up to the top floor, but was back in a matter of minutes, human and dressed. As everyone assembled at the dinning table, Connie decided that it was a good time to serve supper, so the humans ate while they all planned their battle strategy. As the meal drew to a close, Connie and Esme cleared the table. Jasper had sat quietly as Jenna and Cory laid out the plan. His military mind considered the plan from all sides, and came up with ways to enhance their chances.

"Jacob's pack has discovered the source of Volturi's information. That source is no longer in the Washington area, so they will know that we are all gone from there. Just having the four of them leading them in a foot race won't work. They'll know it's a trap."

"But that nomad has been trying to come back down," Jacob offered.

"Then maybe it's time for the Quileutes to have another bonfire. Cut the patrol back to a skeleton crew." Edward raised his eyebrows. "It would take six to eight hours to run it."

"Yes," Carlisle smiled. "The rest of us could make a run home in time to be seen. Then the packs can chase our wandering friend back over the Canadian border, in time for us to make it back here.

"The timing is going to be difficult. A lot of it is going to depend on Alice's visions." Jenna gave Alice a concerned look. "I know it's a lot of pressure Alice, but you're all we have."

Alice sighed deeply. "Well, let me check. Now that we've made some decisions-" Alice got quiet and reached her mind outward to check on the Volturi's strategy.

"I got nothing," she collapsed on the table.

"Wait!" Bella spoke louder than she had planned. "Where is Jacob during all this?"

"That's right," Alice smiled broadly. "He's probably blocking my visions. And where is Renesmee? My visions go wonky when she's around, too."

"Nita and I can go for a ride," Renesmee offered. "At least until you're done planning."

Jenna looked at Alice, not understanding the problem.

"Renesmee used to give me headaches," Alice explained. "They're not as bad as they were when she was born, but I still have problems getting a clear read when she's close."

"I can go along as escort," Jacob offered. "Then you can decide where we need to be, so Alice can get a clear read, to set the trap. But know this, I want to be there for the fight. This is for Renesmee, as well."

Edward nodded and gave his daughter a hug. Renesmee then ran to Bella and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back mom," Renesmee said as she ran up the stairs to tell Nita.

"I'll go as well," Tony rose to go to the barn as Connie appeared from the kitchen with a rife in her hands. Tony took the firearm from her, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he left the house by the front door. Jacob waited for the girls and soon followed Tony to the barn.

"OK, so what do we do with Jacob and Renesmee?" Rosalie asked. She had sat quietly by for as long as she could stand it. "Especially Renesmee."

"They should come home with us," Esme spoke up. "I truly despise this, but she may be safer on the reservation."

"She's right," Carlisle agreed with his wife.

"No!" Bella had tears streaming down her face. "No," she whispered again. Edward pulled her closer to his side. "Have you all forgotten that I'm still human?" Bella asked them. "How would you expect me to run with-." She was unable to finish as the silent tears turned to sobs.

"Bella," Jenna spoke softly to her daughter. "By then I hope you will be whatever you want to be. It's my hope that during the run you will be human. Cory will wolf-out as the Volturi are spotted. He's assured me that he would be able to easily carry you."

"I'll do that," Edward's voice left no room for discussion.

"OK." Jenna leaned forward in her chair. "But that still leaves Renesmee. I'm sorry Bella, but Esme is right. The safest place for her is with the packs. The Volturi will be concentrating on us. Actually you four. With everything that Aro wants in one place, without all the others, he's more likely to get careless."

"And what if it all backfires and they split up and go for the house." Bella's fear controlled the volume of her voice, and she got louder as she spoke. "He would like nothing better that to break Carlisle completely." She had sat up straighter as she spoke, but when she finished she collapsed into Edward's embrace.

"Good point." Cory looked to Alice, hoping for an answer.

Alice closed her eyes and sat up straight. Slowly, a smile spread over her face. Then a smile spread over Edward's, and they both began to laugh.

"Aro will be true to form," Edward announced. "And Caius really hates you, Cory."

That broke the tension, and they all began to laugh. Even Bella sat up and began to chuckle, as the laughter gained an infectious element. All that was left was the timing of the separate parts of the plan. They all put their heads together and sorted out the various parts of the very intricate plan, that should end the Volturi threat, at least for the Cullen family, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. <strong>

**It's nice to know that more than one or two people are reading it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 14**

"I really hate camping," Bella had tried not to complain, but the heat and the mosquitoes were beginning to get to her.

"I thought you enjoyed it," Edward came to sit next to her, in the slight bit of shade near the canyon's east rim.

"That was when I didn't have anything for these damnable bloodsuckers to want." She looked up into Edward's eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you just say "damnable bloodsuckers"?" he asked her, trying not to laugh himself.

"Well," she giggled, "not the type of bloodsucker I want gnawing on me. I can think of a much larger species that I would love to have nibbling on me." Bella looked up at Edward, hopefully.

"Bella, you know-"

"Forget it." Bella rose and walked away from him. It had been almost two weeks since Edward had touched her, and she was feeling the effects of his loss of affection.

"You know he loves you," Alice walked up behind Bella, and was soon at her side. "We all love you."

"Doesn't matter," Bella watched the dust and dirt as her feet shuffled along the canyon floor. The two girls walked along in silence, until Alice noticed tears beginning to fall to Bella's shoes.

"Bella please," she pleaded with her best friend and sister.

"What if I can't do it?" she stopped and looked at Alice. "What if I stay this way forever?"

Alice grabbed Bella by her upper arms. "That won't happen. Bella please, all you have to do is relax and continue the search."

"I try. I really have tried. I can't seem to concentrate deeply enough. There's just too much going on."

"Come on," and Alice pulled Bella to the stream that ran farther north on the east side of the canyon. When they reached the soft grass that surrounded the stream, Alice sat near the water and patted a spot next her. Bella joined her friend and began to slowly pull up the grass under her crossed legs.

"You said that you got to the top of your uterus and found Renesmee's there. Then you jumped. We'll start there-before the jump."

Bella closed her eyes and reached inside herself. Her mind was racing to the point where she had found Renesmee's DNA...

"Edward! Come and give me a hand with this," Cory yelled across the canyon.

Bella's deep sigh was all Alice needed to hear, to know that she had failed again.

"Give me a minute," and Alice bounded off the canyon floor and landed about five feet from where she had sat. "Now listen up, you asshats. We're vampires and werewolves here. _No one needs to yell!_ So just keep it down! I'm working here!" All the frustration that Bella had felt over the last week, came out in Alice's voice.

"Quite the terrifying little pixie Jasper has there," Cory commented to Edward.

"You have no idea," Edward shook his head, and the two of them went silent, as they worked to make it look like the campsite had been in use for at least two weeks.

"OK Bella," Alice sat back down. "Let's try again," her voice became soft, soothing. "This time close your eyes and listen to the stream. Hear the sound of the water as it moves over the rocks."

"Are you trying to hypnotize me?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Just shut up and do it!" Alice ordered.

"OK," Bella laughed and then sighed. She straightened her back, gave her shoulders a small shake, and grew silent.

Alice watched as Bella's forehead began to wrinkle and sweat from her efforts to focus and concentrate. Her breathing became shallow, but in a matter of minutes she gasped and a huge smile crossed her face.

"Stupid," she whispered. "So stupid."

And then she was ice!

The canyon rocked with the echoes of the elated scream that bounced off it's walls. Alice grabbed Bella in a bear hug and continued to scream and bounce until Edward and Cory came running, fearing that something had attacked the two girls.

Edward stopped just inches from Bella and Alice. He couldn't see anything wrong, but Alice had such a death grip on Bella, that he wasn't able to see anything except a small patch of clothes covering her lower back.

"Alice," Edward hissed, "move." Edward's eyes were huge gold circles, as he watched Alice release Bella and slowly step back.

"Well hell," Cory commented. "Knew that was going to happen sooner or later," and he waved his hand, and walked away, but he was smiling broadly as he went.

"Bella!" Edward breathed, his icy breath felt warm and comforting along the back of her neck.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella turned her head to look up at him. Her smile dazzled him with it's beauty.

"I've missed you," he reached down to help her up.

"Well!" Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "A thank you would be nice-but I guess you two want to be alone for a while. So..." and Alice literally skipped over to Cory, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the truck near the canyon entrance. "Finish that later," she advised him, and they both ran to the truck and left the area.

"Guess we could go for more supplies," Cory offered, as he looked into the trucks rear view mirror.

"That might be a good idea," Alice agreed, as she took a final look over her shoulder. She watched as Bella pushed Edward to the ground, and wondered if she was a newborn again. But Alice's attention was soon diverted from the sight of her brother being bested by his wife. Another sight filled her mind.

"They'll come from the west. Oh my God!" Alice gasped. "There's so many of them!"

Cory floored the truck and headed for the house at top speed. When he skidded to a stop in the front of the house, Jenna and Jasper were already outside waiting for them.

"Alice had a vision," was all Cory said, as he jumped out of the truck.

Jasper rushed to meet Alice as she opened her door. "Oh Jasper," she voice was shaky, "there's so many of them. How can we..."

"We have a plan," Jasper worked to calm his wife. "We knew that they would gather strength. Did you get a count? The usual contingent is about 25."

"At least 50," Alice announced. "Probably more."

"We won't get them all in the canyon," Jenna looked at Cory.

"Good thing we planned for that," Cory said.

"Anything on a time table yet?" Jasper asked Alice.

"About 12 hours. Right around dawn tomorrow." Alice gave a small shiver and Jasper held her tight. "Oh!" Alice suddenly announced, "Bella's a vampire again."

"Well I hope she can turn it off by morning. I need her to be human when they show up." Jenna wiped her hands down the sides of her jeans, and turned toward the house. "Let's get the show rolling." As she entered the dining room, Jenna was all business. "Jasper, make the call. Connie," she yelled toward the kitchen. "Let's get that feast going. Bill, get the van packed and ready"

"The van?" Alice asked.

"The house is too close," Cory told Alice. "With that many vamps, there's sure to be a few hungry ones. Jenna wants to make sure everyone's safe."

"So Bill's taking everyone on a vacation." Jenna offered. "I was thinking that Italy would be a safe place to go, but Connie has always had a desire to see the Eiffel Tower. It'll be educational for Nita too. They'll be back next week." Jenna's eyes gained a watery sparkle as she spoke.

Alice watched the tears fill Jenna's eyes, but said nothing about it. "You've prepared for the worst, haven't you?" Alice asked her.

"I'd be a fool not to." Jenna sat at her usual place at the table as Connie brought out the dishes she had prepared for this, possibly last, meal together. "I have people depending on me for their livelihoods. I have to make sure they are taken care of, in the event of failure. That doesn't mean that I think we will fail. I believe we will win, but for the sake of my friends, I have to play it safe."

"I understand," Alice nodded. "The only human I've really been thinking about is Bella. I hadn't even considered anyone else. I'm sorry, I feel like a selfish idiot."

"Don't," Connie placed her hand on Alice's shoulder. "We were not for you to worry about. You had many other concerns. You have many responsibilities. We are not for you to dwell on." Connie smiled at Alice and returned to her usual seat at the table as well.

"We should leave you to your dinner," Jasper reached for Alice's hand, to take her from the human gathering.

"No," Bill called to them. "You're a part of this family now." Everyone at the table nodded and smiled at them. "Sit with us. Talk for a while."

Alice and Jasper joined Jenna, Cory, Bill, Tony, Connie, and Nita, for what they all feared would be their last dinner together. The conversation started out solemn but soon became more lively. Alice set aside her doubts and joked and laughed with everyone else. Jasper had worked to relax the group, but before long his manipulations were no longer needed. When the dinner was finished, everyone helped to clear and clean the table and the kitchen, then everyone left to gather the last of their travel needs.

Hugs, kisses and handshakes created a confusing mass of moving parts, as everyone said their goodbyes. Finally Bill herded everyone into the van, and they all waved and yelled as the van began it's trip down the dusty road to Wells.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 15**

Human Bella on Edward's back, Alice holding Jasper's hand, and Cory pacing in front of them all, waiting in the dark for the quickly approaching light of dawn. Alice was a statue, as she searched for the vision that would warn her of the time to move. Bella fidgeted on Edward's back, as she turned to look around in hopes of seeing some glimmer of the coming hoard.

"I really hate this," she whispered to Edward. "I can't see as well as I could."

"I know Bella," Edward tried to comfort his wife. "But it won't be long now."

"Can I at least get down until it's time? Please?" Bella had been asking to be put down for the last 20-minutes. "I can walk."

"There may not be much time between Alice's vision, and when we have to run," Edward explained to her. "I know how you must feel, but this is the best way to do this."

"I know," Bella sighed and hugged Edward. She placed her head at the crook of his neck. "I just hate feeling useless." Bella was ready for this fight. Jasper and Edward had been helping her with her fighting, and she had found that as her instinct for fighting increased, so did her strength.

"Why do you think my eyes started going red, yesterday?" Bella whispered in his ear again.

"I wish I knew," Edward responded. "When this is all over, we're going to have a lot of questions for Jenna." Edward turned his face to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But for now, I'll be glad that you can summon the extra strength of the newborn. Aro won't be dependent on mind games this time. He'll have more brute strength with him."

Bella laughed quietly as she clung to Edward's back. She was ready for this to be over. They were all ready for this to be over. As she looked to the east, she saw the first signs of dawn. Narrow red and yellow streaks began to rise on the horizon. Bella even thought she saw a few streaks of blue just before Alice gave the warning, and Cory transformed into a wolf. She tried to look behind her as Edward lurched forward. Bella remembered this. She buried her head into his back and felt the cool morning wind rush by her, as Edward ran for the canyon. It was the five of them, racing against the Volturi. They had decided to add Jasper at the last minute. Alice realized that Aro would know that they were mates. He had sampled her mind when they had gone to Italy to save Edward. It would have looked suspicious if they were separated now.

So the five of them ran for their lives, as the Volturi gave chase. Edward could feel their thoughts now. Their anger and hunger clawed at his mind, as he ran with Bella securely clinging to his back. When they reached the rim of the canyon they suddenly stopped. They appeared to look around for an alternative, then Cory/wolf jumped over the side of the rim, and ran into the canyon. Edward followed Cory, then Alice and Jasper jumped hand in hand.

The Volturi guard were seconds behind them. Jasper and Alice had hid themselves just under the rim. They broke off the legs of several of the first to make the jump. As their screams warned those behind them, Alice ran to grab heads and arms from the fallen while Jasper held open a bag to collect the heads. Then they followed Edward down to the floor of the canyon. Edward deposited Bella near the tent, and started a fire. When Jasper and Alice joined him, the fire was burning brightly. Jasper held the bag, while Alice pulled out the heads, one by one, and dropped them onto the fire. Bella, still human, stood by and watched the malevolent smile that covered Alice's face. The term "terrifying pixie" did nothing to describe the macabre scene.

"My dear friends," Aro's voice carried from the western rim of the canyon, "such carnage is completely unnecessary. We come in peace, with nothing but the best intentions."

Edward stepped out from the rest, as Alice and Jasper continued to dispose of the remaining heads, 11 in total. Bella, playing her part to the fullest, ran to Edward and hugged herself to his side.

"No!" Caius was furious. "Brother, do you hear me?"

Cory had been in the tent, changing and dressing. "I hear you brother," he called as he stepped a couple paces to the front of Edward. "It's been a very long time," he called back.

"You have chosen a very secluded place to hide," he could hear the venom in Caius' voice.

"It doesn't have to be this way, my brother. We can choose to end this. We can..."

"There is only one end for you," Caius cut him off. "The only end that is possible is death—_my brother." _The last two words were spat from his mouth as an obscenity.

Cory lowered his head and sighed. "I had hoped—but I see that you still can not forgive yourself..."

"Forgive myself?" Caius leaned so far over the rim of the canyon, he looked suspended as if from an invisible string. "You took what was mine!" he yelled at Cory.

"She had a right to choose for herself. When she chose me, you killed her."

"She was vampire," Caius straightened his back and stared down at his brother. "Her choice was already made."

"No brother." Cory spoke softly, knowing his brother would still hear him. "Vampire was what she was. Not what her choice was. We are not compelled by what we are. We are compelled by what we feel."

"She was mine!" Caius yelled.

"No!" Cory yelled back. "She was mine, and you killed her, but I have forgiven you, brother."

"I do not forgive you!" and Caius lost all control. He flowed into the canyon, with a large portion of the guard, and advanced on the small group.

Aro yelled for Caius to stop, but he was beyond hearing. Aro looked around, then he and the rest of the guard, pulling Marcus along with them, followed. As the last of the Volturi entered the canyon, a sudden bright light flashed overhead.

"Well!" Jasper said in surprise. "That worked better than I thought it would."

Caius advanced on the camp site until stopped by a strong unseen barrier. As he and his personal contingent slammed into it, his scream of rage ricocheted through the canyon. Aro, seeing the way Caius was halted, tried to turn back, but found another barrier behind them. He quickly ordered his guard to search the rim and find a way out. They found none, so he straightened his shoulders and put on his game face. Aro walked regally to the barrier near the camp. Caius stood fuming at the sight of his brother, growling low and menacing, until Aro approached and touched his arm lightly.

"Now brother, calm yourself. I'm sure we can come to some sort of mutually beneficial solution to this situation." He turned to Edward. "Can't we?"

Aro watched as the rest of the Cullen family joined Edward and Bella, near the barrier.

"This was completely unnecessary," Carlisle told Aro. "My friend, it is time to be honest with each other."

Jane stepped forward and, at an almost imperceptible nod from her master, Edward crumbled in pain. In an instant he was fine, but Jane was burning. Her screams of pain filled the canyon. Alec rushed to her but was prevented from reaching his twin, as she writhed in agony. His screams joined hers, until she was too far gone to scream anymore. Silence filled the canyon then. Everyone watched as Jane was reduced to ash.

"How?" Aro whispered to Carlisle.

"I am sorry, my friend, but you have made some enemies, and not even I can beg forgiveness from them, for you."

That was when Jenna walked forward to join Bella. Aro stared at her in disbelief.

"Ah!" Marcus breathed. "The Queen has returned." And he bowed to Jenna and smiled.

"You were warned Aro," Jenna told him. "Do you remember the warning?"

Aro shook his head as Marcus recited the warning. "Hear and heed this warning, Aro―stay clear of my Bells in the Pacific Northwest." Marcus smiled at Bella. "The Princess," and he bowed to Bella.

At the same time, Bella and Jenna became vampires. They both rolled back the DNA to it's original form and their eyes almost glowed red.

"It can not be," Aro whispered, as he took a small step back.

"Oh, but it can," Jenna smiled at Aro, but her eyes held nothing but contempt for the Volturi leader. "Welcome to my castle." Jenna announced and raised her hands, as if to welcome the gathered vampires. "We're so glad you could join us for tonights bonfire. Do we have marshmallows?" she asked of no one.

Felix stepped forward. He began to batter the shield that Jenna was holding tight and strong. In a flash, he began to burn just like Jane had. Unlike Jane, Felix didn't scream or writhe in agony. He stared at the assembled Cullen family, and continued to batter the barrier. He aimed his thoughts directly at Edward, thoughts of hate and rage and pain. Edward held his ground, even though his eyes held nothing but sadness for the puppet enforcer for the Volturi. The mental assault stopped before the beating of the barrier, but eventually even that stopped. Then again, there was silence.

Aro took another step back into the safety of his guard, making sure Renata was still close. Caius finally took his eyes away from Cory and took a good look at the ashes of Jane and Felix. He also took a couple steps back, and allowed the guard to form a strong line along the barrier. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Bella, and Cory stood as the front line of the battle front. Jenna, Carlisle, and Esme stood behind them.

"I make this offer once, and once only." Jenna spoke loud enough for all of the Volturi guard to hear. "Any who wish to leave, may do so by stepping forward and placing their hands, palm forward, on the barrier." They all watched, as no one stepped forward to escape the wrath of Jenna, and her extended family.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>My mistake. I got this chapter done sooner than I thought. I hope you all like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her <strong>_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 16**

The sun slowly rose over the rim of the canyon, spreading sunlight over the 40-plus vampires scattered about it's floor. The Cullens held their ground, while Aro and Caius moved back into the folds of their guard. Marcus, wanting to meet with Jenna and Bella, was close to the barrier, while his guard tried unsuccessfully to pull him back to a safe distance.

"I'm set," Jenna announced to the others. "Just another couple minutes till collapse."

"Shield up and working," Bella announced next, with a smile that ran from ear to ear. She had full control of her shield, so there would be no more attacks on anyone's mind.

"Remember, stay clear of Marcus," Jenna hissed as the barrier that separated the two groups fell. With one hand, Jenna sent Aro and Caius flying through the air, to the back wall of the canyon. With the other, the front line of the Volturi Guard burst into flames. Their screams of agony filled the canyon, but were soon joined by other screams as the front line of the defenders jumped clear of the flames and into the midst of the confused Volturi guard as they rushed to escape the flames.

Bella claimed two heads almost immediately, as she screamed into the crowd, "That's for Renesmee, and that's for Edward..." and she continued on, taking heads and throwing them toward the fires of the front line. Edward took fewer heads, as he found it hard to concentrate. Listening to Bella take such joy in punishing those that had caused her so much worry over the last couple years, was causing quite a distraction for him. Rose tackled a large group of about six guard members, leaving Emmett to deal with the three that tried to run up the side of the canyon. As he threw his three heads toward the fire, Rose stood over the bodies of four of her six, and pulled another head and tossed it into the fires. Alice and Jasper were just as successful. Between the two of them, they decapitated a large group surrounding Marcus, yet leaving him completely untouched. Even Jenna managed to twist off a couple heads, telekinetically.

During the first wave of the attack they had managed to destroy another 19 vampires, largely due to the confusion and fear created when the first line of 8 vampires suddenly lit up like roman candles. Most had been killed while running toward Aro, as if the Volturi leader could somehow save them from Jenna's fiery fury. Carlisle and Esme had the horrific, but necessary, job of making sure that all the heads made it into the fires, and keeping the fires stoked and burning bright. As the first wave of the battle settled, the defenders returned to their side, and the barrier was reconstructed. Only Jenna knew that it was a very weak replica of the original, as her energy level began to fade.

A sickly-sweet smelling smoke filled the canyon. Jenna had never experienced the smell of burning vampire before, and was a little surprised at how the sweetness of it threatened to turn her stomach. She looked over the small group of defenders and was pleased at what she saw. It took her a moment to realize that Cory was not among the group. She searched for him, but didn't find him. It wasn't until the barrier was back in place, and the fires had burned themselves out, that Jenna heard the growling and snarling from far back in the canyon.

"Edward!" Jenna called to her son-in-law. "Can you get a read on Cory. If I try, it'll disrupt his concentration."

Edward stepped to a place next to Jenna and up against the barrier.

"He's nearly exhausted, but he's thinking of you," Edward told her. "He knows I'm listening to him. He has a message for you. Edward quoted the message Cory wanted Jenna to have. "_This has to be done. I'm tired of running from my brother._" Edward lowered his head and stepped back to stand next to Jenna. He looked down at her as he finished Cory's message to her. "He says "_You have to let this go, let it happen, no matter how it turns out_." He's not doing well," Edward held Jenna's arm as he finished the message. "He said to say, "_Good-bye, my love_." I'm sorry." Edward held tight to Jenna, as he felt and heard Cory's last thoughts.

The howl sliced through all other sounds in the canyon. It was high and piercing and at the end it turned to a human scream of pain. Jenna watched as Caius danced in triumph around the still body of his naked brother. Then Jenna's scream filled the canyon as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Cory had been her lover for over 40 years. He had known most of her secrets and had seen her through many of the tragedies in her life. He was the first person she had learned to trust, in many years.

Jenna made a run for the barrier, but Edward and Emmett were there to stop her, while Bella tried to break through her grief.

"Mother, please," Bella begged, "you have to let him go. It's what he wanted. Please-stop." Bella held her mother's face and tried to lock eyes with her. Finally Jenna collapsed into the arms of those around her. A moment later the barrier collapsed.

"Enough!" Aro yelled from the rear of the guard. "Enough," he whispered as he waded through what remained of his precious, invincible Volturi guard, to stand at the front of them again. "I believe there has been enough killing today." Aro stood silently, as he watched Jenna in her grief. "We've all lost loved ones today," he spoke softly to Jenna.

Jenna allowed Emmett and Edward to help her stand. She pulled Bella close to her side as she, alone, turned human again. She gave herself a small shake and all of the morning's dust and dirt floated to the ground. Jenna without a trace of the morning's activities. Even the tracks of her tears were gone.

"I-we have lost a loved one," Jenna's eyes bored a hole through Aro. "You have lost rabble."

"Semantics," Aro shrugged his shoulders.

Marcus had moved to stand near Jenna. He looked down on her and Bella.

"My Queen, and the darling Princess. Of course," he nodded to them both. "One will go and one will stay," Marcus gave them one last look , then returned to Aro's side.

"You said that before," Jenna took a small step toward Marcus. "When we met outside Volterra you said that same thing. What does it mean?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. "Other relationships. Other—people." He looked confused as he waved his hand in a spiral and looked up, then shrugged again and fell silent.

Aro listened intently. It wasn't often that Marcus participated this much in—well–anything. As much as he hated to admit it, Marcus seemed to have some sort of connection to this unusual woman that defied and confused him.

"We," Aro indicated he and Jenna, "need to put an end to this violence and come to some sort of an agreement." He smiled his phony smile and put on his understanding mask.

"No," Jenna shook her head at the Volturi leader, "not "we" Aro," she indicated the two of them as he had. "This has not been about the two of us. It has been about your need for talent, and our need for freedom from your advances, and persecution." Jenna had indicated the whole group. "The one thing you need to remember, and I mean forever-Bella is my daughter. She has many of my abilities, and her power is equal to my own. Do not-I can not stress this enough—do not interfere with her or her extended family. Next time, I don't care how much Carlisle begs, I will burn you one piece at a time." Jenna had slowly advanced on Aro, as she spoke. By the time she had finished, her nose was inches away from his, and he seemed to have lost an inch or two in height.

"I can assure you, that nothing like this shall ever happen again." He whispered to Jenna, not wanting any of his guard to hear his declaration.

"Understood!" Jenna stepped away from him and straightened her back. "Then let the negotiations begin."

Four black plastic chairs were brought out for Jenna, Carlisle, Bella, and Edward. Three stools were provided for the leaders of the Volturi. Until the chaos that the guard was still in could be settled, it seemed to be impossible to find those responsible for their travel thrones. The four defenders sat patiently, waiting for things to quiet down. Finally Aro had had enough.

"Demetri!" Aro called for the infamous tracked, hoping he still lived.

"Yes, Master," he gave up his search for his missing finger and appeared at Aro's side.

"Please see to the proper disposition of the bodies of your brothers, at the back of this—graveyard, and _FIND OUR CHAIRS!_" Aro was trying to maintain his calm exterior, but it was beginning to be a losing battle. Edward had to keep a firm control as he considered Aro's discomfort, one of the most hilarious things he had witnessed in many years.

"Shall we begin?" Aro asked as he managed to stifle his rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. I really like reviews. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 17**

The Volturi travel thrones were finally found and the three princes traded their short stools for the larger thrones. Marcus, smiling pleasantly, sat across from Edward and Bella. Aro smiled sweetly at Carlisle, and Caius glowered and occasionally growled at Jenna.

"I think I need to make it very clear," Carlisle started, "that neither I, nor any member of my family, have ever nor will ever, want to take over leadership of the Volturi. Aro, my friend, I have never wanted to usurp your position. We simply wish to live in peace."

"The size of your—family causes one to doubt that claim." Aro rebutted. "Your coven grows. It has become nearly as large as our coven. And the talent you posses. Why should we believe your pretension that you do not covet our thrones?"

"Because, my friend, had I wanted it, do you truly doubt that I could not take it now?" Carlisle tried to convince Aro of his sincerity. "You and Caius were sent to the other end of the canyon to protect you, because we know that without leadership our race would fall into chaos. My existence has been about peace and healing. I don't have the will it takes to enforce our laws, as required." Carlisle used everything he could think of, to sway Aro. "I understand the strength it takes to rule our kind. I understand that sometimes the execution of our kind is necessary. Aro, my long time friend, you know me. Do you truly believe me capable of such destruction?"

"You have killed our kind," Caius snarled.

Carlisle sat up straight, and glared at Caius. "Only those who have threatened my family. I leave the enforcement of the laws to you, the Volturi."

Aro hung his head as he considered Carlisle's arguments. "I see what you say," Aro started, "and it is true. I had thought that you wished to take our thrones. And I see that you could not do what would be required. Yes," Aro sat with his back fully against the high back of his throne, "I have been wrong in this issue. But there are others issues."

"Yes," Edward spoke up next, "you have coveted the talents of Alice, and myself. I am sure that Bella now fits into that category." Edward paused to allow Aro to consider, before he continued. "To deny this would be dishonest." Edward locked eyes with Aro, "And you and I know the truth."

"Your talents would enhance the effectiveness of our rule. That is all I wish."

"Aro," Carlisle hung his head, "we said that we would be honest in these negotiations."

"You crave talent," Edward continued. "You collect it like others would collect stamps, or coins. You take the lives of our kind by using the talent of those that can control the emotions of others. Chelsea uses her talent to bind others to you. You once used Eleazar to find humans who may have useful talents, so you could turn them. You also..."

"Enough," Aro breathed. "I concede this point. Yes, I desire you and several members of your family. But it is not always for the unsavory portions of the enforcement of our laws. There have been many business dealings where your talents would have been of tremendous use. Administrative areas that could have used the aid of you or other members of your family."

"I see what you want—outside the "unsavory" aspects of your reign." Edward turned to Bella then Alice and Jasper. They all gave a tight-lipped nod. "It has been agreed that for necessary business dealings only, our services may be made available to you. It will be for a price, and no one of us will go alone."

"Agreed!" Aro grinned and rubbed his palms on his thighs. "I am so glad to agree to this compromise."

"But if Chelsea's influence is ever felt once, this contract will be broken." Bella spoke for the first time.

"Agreed," Aro was still thrilled at the chance to utilize Edward and Alice's talents. His mind was already thinking of a use for Bella.

"I don't agree," Caius growled, still locking eyes with Jenna. "I see no need to accept any of these concessions. _We_ are the ruling class. _We_ enforce the laws. _We_ should be giving you the ultimatum to either surrender or be pulled limb from limb." Caius gripped the arms of his throne and began to stand. Jenna stood with him. "_We_ are still the stronger force!" He was beginning to yell, as he continued. "_We_ should demand recompense for the lose of our brethren. _An eye for an eye_," he shouted in Jenna's face.

"An eye for an eye?" Jenna spat at him. "So be it," and she raised her right hand, and turned it slowly in front of Caius' face.

Caius raised his hands to his face. He began to howl and scream as he slowly sank to the ground. Jenna pulled her hand to her chest. She smiled as she opened her hand and saw the small trophy she had claimed.

"_What have you done?_" Caius screeched. "_My eye!"_

"It was your own idea." Jenna smiled gleefully. "An eye for an eye. At least I left you one. Oh, and Caius, unlike many vampire losses, this one will not grow back. In the taking, I altered the area, making it impossible for the eye to regenerate. I hope you like eye patches," Jenna laughed the last part.

Caius prepared to launch himself at Jenna, but she surrounded him with a barrier that prevented him from reaching her, or any of the small group of defenders.

Jenna raised the prize, on her fingertips, to the level of her eyes. "I think I'll have this mounted in an egg cup and covered with a glass dome. I'll display it on the mantle above my fireplace. I'll be able to look at it and remember how you took from me. And how I took from you." She looked past her prize into Caius' one remaining eye.

For the first time Caius felt fear. Never, in all his centuries, had anyone maimed him. Never had anyone caused him physical pain. Yes, his brother had taken the woman that he had claimed, but he had faced the fact that she had never loved him. He even had acknowledged that he had not loved her. He simply could not accept the fact that his brother had taken something from him. And now, he had lost a part of himself. An eye. His eye. And he was afraid of this woman and her child. Caius crawled back onto his throne and pushed himself as far back into the seat as he could get. Athenodora stepped to the side of Caius' throne and placed her hand on his shoulder. As she felt for her mates' pain, she hissed at Jenna. Caius placed his hand on hers and shook his head.

"I hope that will be the end of the violence between us." Aro glanced at Caius and a small shiver shook his body.

"Just know that I will always be there to protect, or avenge my family," Jenna warned Aro. "Keep the peace. Keep your word. And keep everyone in check, and we will all be happy and safe." Jenna smiled at Aro, but it was a smile of malice, not of friendship.

Aro stood slowly, so as not to provoke any further hostilities. He held his hand out to Carlisle. "I believe that we can call this a successful negotiation?" A smile of relief crossed his face, as Carlisle took his hand.

"I believe we can," Carlisle agreed.

Aro's expression changed to one of surprise as he read Carlisle's mind. "My dearest friend," he started, "I have done you a tremendous injustice." The thoughts he read from this contact with Carlisle, left him with an incredible sense of relief that he had agreed to listen, instead of loosing the rest of his guard. Aro then shook the hands of Bella and Edward. "Edward, my dear boy," Aro searched Edward's eyes, "I see that you are a force in and of yourself. I shall call upon you, and your family, only as needed for the administration of the Volturi. Not for enforcement. And I thank you for this compromise. I see that it is not an easy thing that you offer. I shall use your gifts wisely." Edward nodded, as did Bella, Alice and Jasper.

Next Aro moved to stand in front of Jenna. He didn't offer his hand to her. Instead he bowed to her. "Perhaps Marcus is right in his assessment of you. Perhaps you are a Queen to he worshiped. I do wish to offer my condolences to you, for your loss. War is a horrendous waste of life, and we have all lost today. I only hope that the losses and gains of this day," Aro gazed at Jenna's hand that held Caius' eye, "will be enough to satisfy any thoughts of vengeance or retribution," and he turned to Caius. "Let this be the end of it." Jenna just stared at him for the longest time, before she gave a sharp single nod of her head. Aro turned to Caius, and held out his hand to him. Caius slunk back into his seat but finally brushed his shaky fingers over Aro's palm. "Good" Aro announced. "Then it is complete." He turned and led the way for the rest of the Volturi to follow. Marcus waved joyously at Jenna and Bella, then turned and followed Aro to the back of the canyon. Jenna released the barrier that held them in, then watched as the guard collected the thrones and they all flowed out of the canyon the way they had entered.

When the Volturi were out of sight, Jenna ran to the back of the canyon. She found Cory's naked body lying in the dust of the canyon floor. She knelt next to him and allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks. Emmett ran to the mouth of the canyon to retrieve the truck Cory had parked there. Everyone had surrounded Cory's body, by the time that Emmett got the truck to the site. Edward picked up the ravaged body of his friend, and gently placed him in the bed of the truck. Jenna climbed in to sit next to him, and Bella followed, to be close to her mother. Emmett drove the truck while the rest of the family ran along with it, all the way back to the house. No one said a word the entire way back. The silence was their way of honoring their fallen friend.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long. My husband was in the hospital for a few days and then there were appointments to catch up with. This chapter took a while to write. And then there was the discussions about which body part Caius was going to loose, and how it would come about. My husband came up with part of that.<p>

Anyway, please review. It's nice to hear from my readers. It would be nice to know that there's more than three!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Based on characters created by Stephanie Meyer in her **_**Twilight**_** series**

**Done By Dawn**

**Chapter 18**

Emmett slowed the truck as they neared the front yard. Jasper and Edward had run ahead and done a perimeter check, in the event any of the Volturi chose to straggle and visit the house. They were in the yard and nodded an all clear as it approached. At Jenna's silent request, Edward carried Cory's body into the house. Esme ran for a clean white sheet and covered an end of the large table. Edward laid Cory's body on the sheet while Jenna gathered what she would need to clean the body of her lover.

Carlisle grabbed his bag, and prepared to close the many deep gashes that covered the body of his friend. As Jenna began to slowly wash the blood and dirt from the naked corpse, Carlisle began to sew. They had started at his head. Jenna worked to get as much blood out of his hair as she could, before she started on his face. Carlisle took great care in creating nearly invisible stitches, so Cory looked as natural as possible. As they worked toward his chest, Carlisle had to use all his skill to close the huge, gaping hole that was the location of Cory's removed heart. Jenna's tears had continued to flow, but at the sight of the hole in his chest her breath came in gasps. She could not get past the image of Caius pulling out the heart of her lover, and feasting on it.

Bella, who had been silently standing next to her mother, placed a hand over her mothers' and helped her to wash away the blood. Together they finished his chest. Jenna turned to Bella, gave her a small smile and a silent thank you, then finished the rest of his body by herself. Edward stood behind Bella, his hands on her shoulders, as they watched the seemingly ritualized preparing of the body. When Jenna and Carlisle had finished, Esme produced another clean sheet, and Cory was wrapped in it.

As they were finishing, Emmett and Jasper entered the house and nodded to Carlisle.

"It's ready," he whispered to Jenna.

She nodded and the four male members of the Cullen family picked up the body of their friend and raised him onto their shoulders, two on each side of the body. Jenna led the way to the site she had chosen for the burial. The women all surrounded Jenna, allowing her to lead the way but staying close to her, for support. Once at the site, Cory's body was gently lowered into the deep grave with the help of ropes. The ropes were then thrown into the hole, after they had served their purpose. Jenna stood silent, as did the rest of those gathered around the grave site.

"Would you like me to say something?" Carlisle asked Jenna.

Jenna shook her head. "No." She looked around at the Cullen family-her family. "He knows," then she nodded and Edward, Jasper and Emmett began to fill the hole with the displaced dirt.

When the hole was filled, and the dirt mounded on the grave, Jenna began to move her hands toward a nearby rock. It was about the size of a small chair, and she lifted it and brought it to hover over the grave. As the rock moved through the air, she shaped it into the form that she wanted. Everyone watched as the plain rock took the form of a sitting wolf. Bella watched as the wolf took on the characteristics of Cory, right down to the goofy grin and tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. As the transformation finished, Jenna placed the marker at the head of the grave. She said "Good-bye" and turned and left for home. Bella looped her arm in Jenna's, and they led the procession back to the house.

On the way back, Bella's curiosity got the better of her. "Mother, the marker, it looks just like the one on the fireplace."

Jenna smiled to herself, "It's the way I saw Cory, the very first time I saw him as a wolf."

Bella smiled with her mother and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the house.

The war with the Volturi had taken only a very small portion of the morning. The majority of it was done before it was full dawn. The negotiations took less than an hour and by the time Cory was buried, it was barely past noon. Jenna roamed the house, wondering what to do with the rest of the day. With the humans gone on vacation, she felt lost.

"Come home with us," Bella offered. "Come see my home. It's small, but so very beautiful. And very cozy and comfortable."

"I wouldn't be very good company," Jenna countered absently.

"You don't have to be company. Just be someplace different, for a little while. Everyone's not due back for a week. I hate the idea of you being alone."

"Please," Edward added. "We would love to have you."

"We all would," Esme joined in. "You have made us feel comfortable in some very difficult circumstances. Let us all be there for you. Please, come home with us." Esme was nearly pleading with her.

Jenna gave a deep sigh, hung her head and nodded weakly. Bella was so excited at the prospect, that she hurried to the top floor of the house, and began to help Jenna pack for the trip.

"Rose has called Jacob." Bella told her mother. "Renesmee is thrilled that you will be coming to see her."

Jenna took a deep breath and gave half of it out as a sigh. "Charlie won't be too thrilled."

"Oh, yeah." Bella thought back to the day that her dad had told her about Jenna. "Well, he'll see things differently, once we explain it to him."

Jenna gave Bella a lop-sided look. "Yeah, like that's going to go over real well."

"We'll just tell him that you worked in sensitive areas of the government. He'll—get the point."

"Do you really believe that will work?"

"No, but it might?"

Bella and Jenna laughed but kept packing. Alice peeked her head in the door, shortly after they had gotten started.

"Need any help?" she asked, bouncing into the room and on to Jenna's bed.

"Oh no." Bella breathed.

"I heard that." Alice pretended to be offended. "Please let me help?" she gave Jenna her most pathetic look.

"OK." Jenna agreed, and Alice literally bounced off the bed.

"I've been dying to get the chance to take a look at your wardrobe." Alice threw open the two large doors to Jenna's closet and quickly thumbed through the hangers. Then, she took out everything that had been packed so far. "Well," she finally decided, "it doesn't look like you'll need to do a lot of shopping. But we will have to go at least once." Alice tapped her index finger on her lips as she considered Jenna. "Maybe twice." Then she want to search Jenna's dresser. "Definitely once, at the very least." Alice then proceeded to chose the clothes that she was going to allow Jenna to take with her.

Jenna stood back and watched Alice with a look of fascination and fear.

"Is she always like this?" Jenna asked Bella quietly.

"Yeah," Bella breathed. "I should have warned you. Alice has a thing about people's wardrobes. Anyone's wardrobe. You should see my closet at home. It was a wedding present from Alice."

"Sounds terrifying." Jenna tried to contain a laugh.

"You have no idea," Bella responded seriously.

"Enough of that, you two," Alice warned. "Time to get these things packed. Everyone else is ready to go."

Bella packed the items Alice indicated into one suitcase, then Alice brought out a second piece of luggage.

"Everything fits into one bag," Bella pointed out. "Why the second?"

"Because your mother needs to do some serious shopping," Alice announced. "Her wardrobe is adequate, but needs work. Don't worry," Alice smiled sweetly, "I'll help you fix it," and she took the two bags down to the waiting cars.

Bella and Jenna followed in silence, fearing the proposed shopping trip Alice was already planning. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the steps. He watched as Alice happily swung the two pieces of luggage out the front door.

"Everything alright?" he asked Bella as she and Jenna reached him.

"Alice has decided that mother needs to go shopping, at least once."

"Oh!" Edward took a step back, but tried not to laugh. "Did she say where?"

"She's working on that," Bella rolled her eyes.

"That's not good," Edward moved to Bella's free side, and prepared to escort both women out the door.

"Hold on a minute," and Jenna took off through the house. She checked the windows and doors, and grabbed a small bag to collect a couple things she wanted to take with her.

Carlisle's car was to contain Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett. Jasper and Alice would take Esme's car back, and Edward and Bella would drive Jenna in her car. The cars were already loaded with the luggage, and soon everyone was in their assigned cars. Jenna turned to look at the house, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She looked to the barn. Emmett had turned loose all the horses so they could fend for themselves. A couple were still hanging around by the corral fence, but she wasn't concerned. They would find what they needed, when they were ready.

Jenna finally relaxed into the back seat of her car and closed the door. It would be nice to get away for a while. She leaned her head against the door and stretched her legs out on the seat.

"I think I'll try to get a little sleep," Jenna told Bella and Edward.

"Good idea," Edward responded.

"Are you alright, mother?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine. It's just been—a day."

"OK," and Bella let it go.

Jenna slipped her hand into the small bag she had carried with her. Inside she felt the small stone wolf she had made for Cory. She held it in her hand, brushing her thumb along the side of the wolf, and along it's face. After a while she did sleep, and dreamed of her werewolf, and all the times they had spent together.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Should I end it here and eventually start from here on another story, or should i continue on?<p>

**Only a review will tell me what you think.**


End file.
